Crazy in Love
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Lucile has a problem, she's crazy and in love. Unfortunately, for Freddy he is the unlucky guy... Chapter 12 up - completed! 7th sept 2008. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NoES, Freddy Krueger or any of the other characters involved.

**Summary: **Lucile has a problem. She is crazy and in love. Unfortunately for Freddy he is the unlucky guy.

**Title: **Crazy in Love

**Genre: **Humour/Horror and a little deluded romance.

**Chapter One**

Flashes of lightening lit up the dark autumn sky outside Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital on the outskirts of Springwood. On the second floor of the building, down in D Wing the patients were being ordered back to their rooms for lights out. Most of them were anxious about going back to their rooms, not wanting to fall asleep seeing as 'he' would be there waiting for them. That was why the majority of the teenagers in D Wing were locked up in Westin Hills; all of them prey of Freddy Krueger.

Well, all of them apart from one patient. Lucile Patterson. Her room was situated in the far corridor of the wing. She sat in the corner of the room, her tatty long fair hair covering her sweaty face. Her grey eyes were glazed over as she stared a small photo of a handsome looking teenager, perhaps 17 or 18. Lucile sighed and lifted her head, adjusting her thick rimmed black glasses that had a small piece of white sticky tape holding the frame together. Her face was covered in freckles and bad acne, while her bottom and top teeth had braces. Just say, she wasn't the most stunning of girls. Ever since moving to Springwood a few years back Lucile was constantly teased and mocked by fellow class mates, due to her looks and bad breath and body odour. But there was one boy whom she had a likening to and became instantly obsessed with. Carl Adams.

Two male voices came from the hallway, causing Lucile to glance over her shoulder. Two male orderlies appeared in the doorway, whispering quietly among themselves. "So" the tallest one murmured, "This is the one I was talking about earlier. Lucile Patterson"

His colleague nodded, "Is she having dreams too?"

"No. She's in here for a completely different reason"

"What's that?"

The orderly rubbed the back of this neck, "Well, she's in here for murder. Killed a boy from school a few months ago. Her parents deemed her mental health to be…um, _unstable_. So, the court decided to place her in here for psychiatric therapy"

"So, she's an insane murderer?! What did the boy do to her to make her snap?" his co-worker gasped.

"Supposedly, she had a crush on him and well it turned out to be an obsession. She kept following him about in town, stalked him to put it lightly. Then she thought she was getting through to him when he came to her house one evening. From what his friends have told the police, he was there to tell her to stop following him and if she didn't he would put a restraining order out on her" he sighed, "And that was when it happened. All her sense of rationality disappeared; she didn't like to be rejected. She stabbed him about 12 times in the chest with a kitchen knife. She claimed in her police statement that because he disregarded her advances of friendship then no one could have him"

"Why do you think he turned her down?"

The man pulled out a small filed from the brown folder he was holding and held out it to him, "Take a look at her picture and you'll understand why"

The man stared at the picture and his face immediately scrunched up in utter revulsion, "Uh…okay. I understand now. She's nasty looking!"

There was a crude chuckle from both of them. "C'mon, let's get out of here"

Lucile scowled softly and stood from her seat. Fucking idiots, she knew they were laughing at her. She hated them. Why couldn't they understand that she was in love with Carl? Hell, they didn't care about her or her feelings. She took off her glasses and rubbed them with the rim of her plain white t-shirt and slowly trudged out of her room into the corridor. A few patients walked aimlessly past her, hoping to avoid being put into their rooms for as long as possible. She walked past a doorway, then stopped overhearing something rather intriguing.

"We can't go to sleep, you know that!" came a girl's voice.

She inched towards the doorway and stood outside as another girls' voice intervened, "I know that Annie, but if I stay awake during the night and watch over you I could wake you up if you seem to be struggling in your sleep"

"But what happens if you fall asleep, huh? Then Freddy will get us both!" Annie hissed.

"I've got plenty of coffee to help me stay awake. I snuck some in from the canteen" her friend smirked.

"Uh…I'm not sure" Annie stuttered. "You will wake me up if I even whimper? Please Phoebe?"

"I will. Look, we can take turns" Phoebe reassured. Lucile stepped back quickly as Annie turned towards the light switch and flicked it off. The scraggily looking girl turned around and gasped as Nigel, a tall black haired lanky boy stood behind her. "Were you listening to them?" he asked, tipping his brown rimmed glasses up on his nose.

Lucile gritted her teeth, "You shouldn't be standing behind me like that it's fucking rude you know!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah and eavesdropping isn't'! What did you hear?"

"Nothing much" she began to head back to her room, "Just something about a guy named Freddy"

Nigel rushed after her, "Shit. I think you should stay awake tonight"

She scoffed at his suggestion, "And why?"

"He'll probably get into your dreams. I know why you're in here; it's not because of nightmares or anything…"

"Look, spare me your psycho babble, I've had enough from the fucking shrinks in here to last me a life time. I know what I did, it was out of love! Right?" she snapped angrily. He took a step back, "Just stay awake right, okay? I know you haven't made any friends in here…but I know this may seem strange. But I'm just looking out for you. Keep awake then he won't get to you"

"Who? This Freddy guy?" she questioned eyes wide with interest, "Is that why you're in here and everyone else? Cause of him? What's so wrong with him? What does he look like?"

Nigel clasped his hands over his ears, trying to block out these questions, "Just forget about it okay?" he spun on his heel and sprinted back to his room.

Lucile folded her arms in a huff and sauntered back into her room. Why the hell was Nigel so secretive about this Freddy guy? What was the big deal with him? Climbing lazily into her bed Lucile knew there was only one way to find out and that was to pay this Freddy guy a visit in her dreams…

**Author's Note**: Decided to re-post this, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It didn't take Lucile long to drift off to sleep. While she was settling into bed she constantly muttered Freddy's name over several times to aid her in getting into the dream. And now she was wandering slowly down the vast long murky corridors of the infamous Elm Street house. The floorboards creaked under her weight as she continued on her journey through the house. She hadn't a clue where she was, but knew that the house was to do with Freddy.

She stopped in her tracks at an intersecting corridor and shouted, "Freddy? Where are you?"

There was an eerie silence then the screech of metal far ahead in the distance followed by a sharp scream. Raising an eyebrow she marched onwards, her curiosity escalating quickly. At the end of the corridor she came face to face with a large thick metal door. She grasped the handle which was warm and tugged it open, revealing a damp misty dimly lit passageway. The air was hot and sticky and the mist seemed to be more like steam from the cracked metal pipes aligning the walls to either side. Lucile cautiously took steps forward down the passageway. Her heartbeat began to speed up frantically. Was it out of excitement of meeting this Freddy person or perhaps out of fear? Well, she didn't know about that, but she was sure about one thing and that was she was really anxious to meet him.

Again there was a scream, but only this time it was longer and closer than before. Lucile picked up her pace and turned the corner into a large opening. To her left was a large metal furnace. Inside red and orange flames flickered wildly. If she thought it was warm a few minutes ago the heat was so immense now that she literally had to stop and take a breather. It felt as though her skin was going to catch fire due to the scorching heat emanating from the furnace.

Her gaze slowly turned towards the rest of the boiler room. It was quite large, with several passageways in front of her. Above her head were numerous catwalks that were shrouded in darkness. To her right was a small side room. She was just about to walk over when a movement ahead in one of the passageways caught her attention. She could barely make it out, but she was sure that someone was rushing towards her through the darkness. Standing her ground she waited for them to appear. Suddenly there was heavy panting like someone was short of breath. Then a figure came running out of the darkness and slammed straight into Lucile.

The girl stared up into the terrified eyes of Annie who glared back in shock, "What? What are you doing in my dream?"

Lucile climbed to her feet and was about to reply when Annie hushed her. Behind them was a long piercing screech. "Ssh. We've got to get out of here"

Lucile titled her head to the side, acting as thought she didn't know who was following Annie, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Freddy is what is wrong! He's coming. We've got to get away!" Annie snapped.

"Who's Freddy?"

"He's nothing but _bad_ news" Annie grabbed Lucile's arm and tugged it sharply trying in vain to get her to move backwards. The girl didn't respond. She just stared straight ahead as a figure stepped into the light. Annie swallowed worryingly and shifted closer to Lucile, "C'mon let's go"

Lucile slowly shook her head in discord and continued to gaze at Freddy. A red and green stripy sweater clung to his taunt frame and black trousers and boots, while his skin was covered in ghastly third degree burns as thought he was overcooked in a barbeque! Cruel ice blue eyes glared at both of them beneath a dirty brown fedora hat. But what really caught Lucile's eye was the bladed claw affixed to his right hand as thought he had made it himself.

Freddy tapped each blade against his right leg and glared daggers at Annie, not paying much attention to the 'new' girl in his domain. He could always kill the bitch another night. Tonight was Annie's turn to meet her maker.

"Annie…" he smirked, revealing black crooked teeth.

Lucile curiously folded her arms and glanced at Annie who was trembling uncontrollably. She was petrified of this guy. Gazing back at Freddy, Lucile's interest in him began to grow; perhaps he could be her new friend or perhaps more. With determination she took a small step forward but was slightly jerked back by Annie. There was slink of blades scraping against each other as Freddy raised his blades starting to advance towards Annie.

"Hi" Lucile smiled, "I'm Lucile. How are you? This may seem strange but I'd like to get to know you better"

The dream stalker stopped suddenly, confused to say the least at this new girl's abrupt interruption. Didn't she know who he was?? Turning his head to face her and he flinched back in revulsion by the look of her face. She surely was hideous looking. Who in their right minds would want to get to know her better?

"That's a good idea" Annie broke in and slowly backed away, "Why don't you two have a nice _long_ talk…"

His head snapped back in her direction as he sneered viciously, "I don't think so bitch. You have a date with these" he raised his claw and taunted her with them.

She threw her hands up in front of her chest, "Wait…I mean, you don't really want to kill me" she quickly pointed at Lucile, "You can kill her. She's ugly; she has nothing to live for!!"

He waved a single blade in disagreement, "Shut it, I'll kill whoever I want and when I want!" He swiftly lunged towards her, but she anticipated this and dodged his blades by mere inches. She reached out and grabbed Lucile's hand. Sure she had said just a few seconds before for Freddy to kill her, but she didn't mean it and wouldn't wish anyone to feel the wrath of Freddy. It was just a plan to distract him and well it didn't work that good.

Annie dragged Lucile away from Freddy as he turned towards them. But Lucile was having none of it as she wanted to stick around with this Freddy character, perhaps try and persuade him to listen to her even for a few minutes. Just to break the ice. A surge of anger swelled through her body and she violently pushed Annie away. The girl staggered back and her back slammed against the hard hot metal of the furnace. With a loud shriek she faded out of the dream back into the waking world.

Smiling triumphantly Lucile spun back to Freddy. Finally, she had him to herself.

"You stupid bitch!" Freddy roared. For the last several nights he had terrorised Annie and tonight was going to be her night, but again she eluded him. No thanks to this new girl wandering around his domain like nothing could hurt her, "She got away because of YOU! Well, you're going to take her fucking place!"

Lucile rolled her eyes, he was going to kill her? How could he? This wasn't real, just a fucked up dream. But from the look in his eyes she knew he was deadly serious. Cautiously she took a few steps back as he charged towards his weapon ready to strike out. Instinctively she brought her right arm up to protect herself. There was a whoosh as the blades swept through the air soaring towards her flesh. There was a sharp flash of pain and a shrill scream as she jerked up in bed, face drenched in sweat. Sighing in relief she swung her legs off the bed. But before she could stand she felt a dull pain. Her head gazed down at her right arm, amazed at the four slash marks just a few inches above her wrist. Her expression of shock and alarm quickly turned to excitement as it suddenly dawned on her, the dream was real.

Freddy was _real. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In another part of the dream domain was a land full of vast high dangerous cliffs. A red murky mist covered the land and what seemed to be the skeletal remains of past victims of Krueger were littered about the waste­land. Dark caves were dotted about the mountains and in the depths of one of them were the three dream demons. It had been a few hours since the last nightmare involving Freddy, Annie and Lucile. The three demons had watched the scene with silent fascination. Their red demonic cruel eyes glowed brightly in the murky darkness. A fire burned dimly behind them, revealing their crude hideous looking features. Each of them floated ominously above the ground. One of them was nearly three feet long and was the most bulkiest, with thick dark burnt skin. He laughed treacherously as he turned away from what seemed like a looking glass that showed the boiler room.

His two counterparts glared at him, unsure why he was laughing. The said demon smiled showing small sharp teeth, "So, Freddy has an admirer?"

"And what of it?" a second demon sneered. It's body was thinner but he had longer arms and a broader face, "He'll kill her soon enough"

"But..." the first demon mused, "What if he doesn't...or _can't"_

The third demon who was the shortest of the trio, but with the longest arms glided forwarded towards the first demon, "What do you mean?"

"I'm right to agree that over the last few decades we have been angry with the mistakes and failures from him"

His fellow demons nodded swiftly in agreement.

"And has he ever apologized or admitted to us that he has made mistakes?"

They shook their heads.

"Exactly" the first demon hissed, "Well, it's about time that he owned up to the errors of his way. He has made too many blunders and has failed us too many times. He foolishly thinks that we're okay with it. But I for one AM not pleased at all. As I'm sure you are too. So, what better way than using this girl...the ugly looking one I mean. We were the ones who gave him his powers and therefore we can limit them too"

The second demon chuckled darkly, deeply amused by this suggestion. "You really believe this girl will break him?"

"Oh, yes" he nodded, "We all know he detests company, friendship and anything to do when a girl declares her affection to him in any shape, way or form. We've been in her mind and she is mentally unhinged. She'll drive him _crazy_"

The third demon shook his head slowly, still not fully persuaded by this idea. "But we all know he will kill her"

"But NOT if we don't let him. The time has come for Krueger to finally come to realize his mistakes and own up for them"

In Westin Hills, it was just past 10am and breakfast was finished being served in the fairly large canteen. The canteen was slowly but surely beginning to empty. There were two large long wooden tables in the centre of the room. Only a few months ago each of the seats were taken, but over the past several weeks the seats were starting to become vacant due to the rising accidents and suicides in D Wing. But the majority of the doctors knew that sooner or later another influx of teenagers would be admitted to the hospital. It had come to be the norm over the past year ever since 'he' came back after Lori Campbell died along with her boyfriend a few months later.

For the patients of D Wing breakfast time was just the start of another long boring day in the _'snake pit'_ as one old patient from years gone by famously stated. After their daily serving of lumpy porridge and dry toast the patients would be ushered towards to one of the three treatment rooms on the floor to be given their one of their three daily doses of medication. Then before their therapy, psychiatric or dream sessions in the afternoon they had the remainder of the morning for themselves.

Lucile sat on her lonesome at the far end of one of the tables. She stirred her spoon around several times in her lukewarm porridge. It had barely been touched. A shadow moved in front of her and she lifted her gaze to stare at Annie who slid into the seat in front of her, still dressed in the same t-shirt and sweat pants from the previous night. "Are you okay after last night?"

She gave a curt nod, "Yeah. Fine"

"Um, thanks" Annie stuttered, "I'm not sure if you meant it, but thanks for waking me up. Even though I did get a nasty burn. At least I'm not dead"

"I didn't know he was real, that the dream was real" Lucile sighed thoughtfully.

"Well, that is what I thought when I first dreamed of him. Look, I'll give you some advice. Stay awake. Freddy will ultimately be pissed at you for waking me up even if you didn't intentionally mean to"

Lucile nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders, "Can you tell me more about him?"

Annie glared at her.

"Please? Just whatever you know. As I know if I ask Nigel, he won't tell me anything"

The girl rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Uh, OK. But not here, meet me back in my room after you get your morning medication check up" With that she left leaving Lucile sitting with a cheery grin on her face. The more she knew about Krueger, then perhaps she could figure him out more and get him on her side.

Pushing her plate of unfinished porridge to the side Lucile headed out of the canteen into the main corridor. Turning to her left she walked down towards one of the treatment rooms where three people had formed an orderly queue She waited patiently outside the room and after a few minutes the door creaked open. Four patients scuttled out and went their separate ways. She followed the three patients in front of her into the room and closed the door behind her. The colours of the walls were a pale cream with a long medical counter where the medications and patients files were kept inside brown cabinets. There were three male doctors, a female doctor and two female nurses. One of the male doctors smiled politely at Lucile and stepped forward, "Lucile Patterson"

She softly mumbled to herself and took a step forward toward the dark haired man, "Yeah that's me, you should know by now"

"Yeah" a female patient uttered from behind, "How could you forget an ugly face like hers?"

The doctor jerked his head in the direction of the girl, scolding harshly. "Emma that was uncalled for. Now stop it"

Emma turned back towards her own doctor receiving a menacing glance from Lucile who straightened up as the doctor handed her a small plastic cup of water followed by three pills – one blue and two small white ones. She popped them into her mouth, repulsed by the repugnant bitter taste it left on her tongue as she washed it down with the water. She scrunched the cup in her hands and threw it into the nearest bin. "Now" the doctor began, "We've just to take your blood pressure and that's it"

"Okay" she hissed softly and stretched out her right arm. He gently took hold of her wrist and pushed up the light blue sleeve of her top. His eyes glared at the four nasty gashes on her arm and then back towards her face. She bit her bottom lip. Damn it, she had completely forgotten about the wound that Freddy gave her.

"Lucile" he asked, face tight with worry. "Where did you get this injury?"

A deranged smile spread across her face, "Well, I got it from Freddy last night in my dream. He left his mark on me"

There were a few short sharp gasps from the other three patients. The doctor glimpsed quickly at his fellow colleagues. Each of them knew this was not good news. "Look, I'll properly treat this and I want you to tell your therapist in your next session what happened in the dream. Right?"

She gave a small nod and was led towards a small bed where he applied cream and bandages to her wound. Lucile winced softly and pulled down her sleeve once she was all patched up. With a quick return of thanks she left the treatment room and proceeded towards D Wing to Annie's room.

Annie looked up from her seat at the window and smiled warmly, "Come on in. Sit down" She pulled her seat closer to her bed. Lucile folded her arms asking eagerly, "Just tell me what you know him. If he is a murderer, who he killed. Anything"

"Well" Annie started, "His full name is Frederick Charles Krueger. But he likes to be called Freddy Krueger. He was a child murdered in the 1960s, he had slaughtered at least 20 children. He lived in 1428 Elm Street. He was caught by the police and imprisoned, but before the court case was due to start he was set free. It seemed that the arrest and search warrant wasn't signed. Just say the parents on Elm Street weren't pleased. They tracked him down to the power plant where he took his victims and torched him! Hence the burns!"

A warped smile played at the edges of Lucile's lips. This sounded absolutely fantastic to her. Just to be friends with a psychotic serial killer was out of this world. "Cool. So, we were in the boiler room last night?"

"Uh, yeah. They thought that after burning him the nightmare would be over. But it was just the beginning. Years later he came back in the dreams of their children and got his revenge by murdering them, one by one"

"But why is he continuing to kill?"

"Maybe because he's a homicidal maniac!" Annie snapped.

"How did you first found out about him?" Lucile asked.

"There were rumours flying about school about an old urban legend. Myself and a few of my friends were really curious and started our own research. We found that most of the newspaper articles were blanked out. But from what we did find out there was a serial killer lurking in your dreams" she remarked, "Remember a year or so back about that murder? Lori Campbell? Well, her boyfriend Will Rollins was admitted to Westin Hills shortly afterwards screaming his head off that Krueger killed her. He was let out about three months ago and so after we found out about Krueger we went to visit Will and he told us about his confrontation with Krueger and this other guy called Jason"

"Where is Will now?"

"If you want to pay him a visit, I advise you go to the to the graveyard. He died in an accident just under four weeks ago"

Lucile nodded.

"Please stay awake and once the next assignment of Hypnocil comes into the hospital make sure you tell your doctor that you've been dreaming of Freddy. It's a dream suppressant. Believe me, it will save your ass!

Lucile shrugged and turned to leave. She froze at the doorway as a cold hand grasped her shoulder. She jerked her head over her shoulder towards Annie whose face was stern, "Look" she said, "I don't know why you were trying to talk to him last night, but he WON'T talk to you. The only thing he'll want from you is your blood and internal organs splattered all over the floor. He'll want you dead"

"Well" Lucile smiled darkly, "So, he thinks!"

Annie released her grip on Lucile's shoulder sighing, "You really are fucking crazy. You know that?"

Lucile laughed as she exited the room, "Yes. I do" She swiftly walked down the corridor towards her room. What would she do the next time she fell asleep? It was obvious that she had to find some way to appease his anger, to make him listen to her just long enough so she can get him around to her side.

Perhaps a present of some sort, like in an exchange for his friendship. But what could she offer him? If he existed in dreams then he must had some source of power to be eternal and kill people. So, he could get anything he wanted. She had pissed him off so much last night. Her present had to be something really GOOD. Her mind drifted back towards the dream from last night. Then it suddenly hit her! She had taken away his intended victim, Annie. What if she could redeem herself by offering her as a gift?

_Maybe._

But how could she get Annie to sleep? Swirling back towards the door she calmly made her way back down through D Wing towards the one of the treatment rooms. Hopefully the doctors had finished their morning duties. But what if the doors were locked? Well, she would just have to try.

As she turned into the corridor she noticed that it was more or less empty. There was two orderlies at the end of the corridor, but they paid no attention to her as they talked among themselves and turned into one of the store rooms. She knew that occasionally the orderlies would sneak off from their duties. Half of them were lazy bastards. She inched towards one of the rooms and with a nervous glance up and down the corridor she firmly glanced the cold door handle. With a twist of her wrist she opened the door and disappeared into the room.

It was empty to her relief. Smiling devilishly she stepped over to one of the medical cabinets. She pulled open the white door and was greeted with several rows of boxes and bottles. Most of them were for pain relief and anxiety, but none were for aiding someone to sleep. Slamming the door shut she shuffled down towards the next cupboard and this time she had more luck. There was a few small bottles of sleeping tablets. Her hand grasped one of the bottles and slipped it into the back pocket of her black slacks.

Soon she arrived safely and unnoticed back in her room. She opened the bottle and shook out two small white tablets placing them on the side dresser beside her bed. After hiding away the bottle under her pillow, she crushed the two tablets into small granules. There were two small cups – one red and one yellow - on her dresser and she poured the remains of the tablets into the red cup. She reached over for a large bottle of white lemonade resting on her side dresser and poured the lemonade into both cups.

With a cruel laugh she lifted the two cups and embarked down the hallway towards Annie's room. Annie was sprawled on her bed reading a magazine. She looked up, surprised to see Lucile standing there. "You okay?"

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier and to be honest. I'm afraid" Lucile lied, "Can I stay with you for a while? I'm just really tired and I don't want to fall asleep. I've brought you a drink if you want it?"

Annie sat up and nodded, "Sure. Thanks" Perhaps Lucile wasn't as bad as most people in this place had said she was.

She took the red mug that was handed to her and took a sip of the beverage. "So, what are you in here for? If you don't mind me asking? I mean, you haven't been to any of the dream therapy sessions that they run here"

"It's difficult to explain" Lucile stated, "To put it simply. I murdered someone"

Annie spluttered her lemonade, nearly choking at this statement. "What? You killed someone?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm going to attack you or anything. The guy I killed rejected me. I just wanted to be his friend and well he turned down my acts of friendship" she replied.

"Right...so you're in here for counseling to get over it? Huh?" Annie took another sip of her drink.

"Something like that" Lucile muttered and smirked slightly to herself as Annie finished the contents of her cup, "How long have you been in this place?"

"Nearly a month or so. I've been dreaming of them bastard for nearly two months" she rubbed wearily at her eyes and stretched her arms above her head, the sleeping tablets slowly but surely kicking in.

"Really? Are your friends still alive? The ones who did the research with you?"

Annie solemnly nodded, "Yeah. That bastard got them. Well, except for Phoebe. Me and her are the only ones alive from our group of friends"

"Ah, sorry" Lucile mumbled. Sorry? She wasn't sorry at all for Annie. She remembered how Annie's friends would torment her in school with their vicious cycle of bullying. She was glad they were dead. "Um, where is Phoebe?"

Annie yawned, "She's at her therapy lesson for the next hour"

"Right. Look, I've to go here. Have a few things to take care of" Lucile smiled. Annie nodded yawning yet again. "Okay. See you later"

Lucile turned around and closed the door behind her, but not all the way. She lingered silently at the door and peered through the gap as Annie drearily tried to keep away. But it was useless. With a soft thump Annie collapsed onto the bed, the sleeping tablets fully taking over. A sly grin grew on Lucile's face as she shut the door and rushed back towards her room. She had to get into Annie's dream as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sleeping form of Annie groaned softly as she came to in the dream. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the darkness of the room. Turning her head to the left she stared out the window at the dark ominous sky. Sitting up she didn't know if she was asleep or awake. All she knew was that she closed her eyes as she was quickly overwhelmed with exhaustion. Why the hell was that? The last thing she remembered what chatting to Lucile and drinking lemonade that was given to her by Lucile. Annie jumped to her feet, eyes wide with dread. "Shit" There had to been sedatives in the drink, "Damn it. Fucking bitch"

Becoming alert she knew for certain now that she was sleeping, so she had to be careful not to bump into him. With prudence she crept towards the door ready to exit the room. From behind a shadow shifted, moving forward with swift speed. There was a whoosh as if something was flying through the air. A large glass vase smashed into the side of Annie's head. The girl staggered forward, collapsing to the floor with a thud.

A soft chuckle came from the assailant, Lucile. She stepped forward into the hallway, reaching down to grab Annie's two arms. Whistling merrily to herself she began to drag the comatose body of Annie down the hall, straining every now and again to gain a better grip on her arms.

At the bottom of the hall she stopped, taking a breather. "Now" she mused out loud, "How do I get into the boiler room? Hmm?"

There was a loud clang from directly behind. She whirled around coming face to face with a large thick metal door that seemed to be suspended in the air, a few inches off the ground. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity she lifted one of Annie's arms over her shoulder and half lifted, half dragged the girl towards the door. It slowly creaked open, revealing a long dark damp corridor. At the far end was the faint glow of a fire, seemingly the flames from the furnace in the boiler room. With a wicked glint in her eye she staggered forward, "Damn, this bitch is heavy!"

From the darkness three red glowing eyes watched with immense enthusiasm and interest as she continued onwards to the boiler room. One of the dream demons turned to two of his counterparts and whispered, "Let the madness begin!"

Upon reaching the boiler room Lucile threw Annie down to the ground, her attention now aimed towards finding Freddy. She cupped her hands around her lips, shouting out, "Freddy! I have a gift for you!"

There was a few minutes of silence. She sighed and shouted again, "Freddy Krueger! Where are you?"

Pounding heavy footsteps sounded from the nearest passageway. A warped smile grew on her face. Freddy was on his way. Straightening up she adjusted her shirt. Maybe she should have dressed up for the occasion. Well, it was a bit late now. Her gaze lifted up to stare at Freddy as he emerged from the shadows, a look of disdain quickly growing over his face. "You again! What the fuck do you want now?"

"Well" Lucile began, "I want to apologise about last night. Also, I want to give you a gift to correct it" Her foot nudged Annie's body, "I think you might remember her from last night"

Freddy flicked his blades, spraying them out wide. He wasn't paying much attention to Annie. His eyes were firmly glued on Lucile. "No, no. That just won't do, I told you that you were going to take her place!"

Lucile groaned inwardly glancing from Annie to Freddy. "How about I clean her up?" she crouched over the girl, plucking a few shards of glass from her hair, "There you go…like brand new. Well, almost. Just give me one more chance to redeem myself. Please"

He cocked his head to the side and slowly stalked towards her, ready to attack. She swallowed, becoming worried. "I know, you want her to run! I guess. I'm sure you like the thrill of the chase. Give me a minute and I'll wake her up"

Leaning back down she breathed over Annie's face. There was a low splutter from the girl as she came to, repulsed by the stench smell. Her eyes flickered swiftly over towards Freddy who was nearly upon them. She screamed and scampered to her feet. Lucile noticed that Freddy was inches from her and jerked side ways out of his grasp. Backing away she calmly tried to reason with him, "Look" she pointed at Annie, "She's up now, so you can go and chase her to your heart's content. Then you know do what you do best…slice and uh, dice her"

Annie at this time was steadily easing away from them both and was just about to run when Freddy swirled back to her and pointed his blades at her, "No, you don't" With a flick of his wrist she went flying across the boiler room slamming hard into the nearest wall. Instead of falling limply to the floor, her body was suspended a foot off the ground wedged against the wall.

"I'll do what I like bitch" Freddy remarked darkly, turning back towards Lucile his claw slowing being raised about his head, "You seem to forget. Now, this won't hurt much. It'll hurt a lot!"

With a wicked laugh, he drove his bladed claw deep into her chest and withdrew quickly. She cried out in surprise, lowering her head to gaze at her wound. But there was no blood at not, not even a scratch. He looked at his blades which were bloodless and then back to her chest, which was untouched. "Fuck" he scowled.

He gritted his teeth in uncontrollable anger and plunged his blades into her flesh again, but even deeper than before. Withdrawing them from her body he looked down at them, but yet again there was no blood. Stumbling backwards he shook his head in panic, "What the fuck is going on here?"

His eyes flicked over towards Annie who was watching the scene with disbelief. He had to try it on her, if she couldn't kill or hurt her then something very fucked up was going on here. Spinning on his heel he marched over, to Annie's horror. She shook her head, "Please no!"

Freddy savagely grabbed her throat and rammed his blades into her stomach. Crying out in pain tears streamed down her face. Freddy smirked and dug his blades in as deep as they could possibly go. He just had to be sure. Blood spluttered out of her mouth and began to dribble down her chin.

Lucile gasped in amazement. It seemed that he could harm Annie, but not her. The question was, why? She gingerly touched her chest, thinking about this predicament. It could be that he was in denial. That was why when he tried to kill her he couldn't as a part of him didn't want to. "Yeah, maybe that's it" she mumbled to herself.

She took a small step forward as Freddy spun back to her, leaving Annie's bleeding corpse lying on the floor. "Have you put a spell on me you stupid bitch?"

Lucile casually shrugged, "I don't know. Perhaps you don't really want to hurt me"

"Oh" he scoffed, "I don't just want to hurt you. I want your ugly fucking head on a lance! I don't want anything and I mean ANYTHING to do with you! I don't' want your friendship!"

She folded her arms, sighing, "Now Freddy, don't be afraid to admit your true feelings!"

"My true feelings?" he advanced towards her, "I don't feel anything, especially towards stupid little whores like you! I just like to destroy people's lives, inflict pain on people…"

"Well, you can try on me again if you want. But you've tried TWICE already and well there isn't a mark on me!"

He lunged at her and slashed at her neck, right at her jugular. She fell to the floor, clutching her neck with her hands. Mysteriously her severed flesh healed in a matter of seconds. A yell of frustration came from Freddy as he towered above her. He cruelly grabbed her scruffy hair wrapping his left hand around her neck, "Listen bitch! You stay the fuck away from me! Right?"

He slapped the side of her face and stormed off into the depths of the boiler room, leaving her to her own thoughts. "You are so stubborn Freddy, but I'm not going to give up. Not a chance in hell!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

Just under a few hours had passed. The whole of D Wing was in terrible shock over the sudden death of Annie. Her room mate Phoebe had found her when she arrived back from her therapy lesson. Trickles of blood were dribbling out of the corner of her mouth, while the rest of her body seemed to be untouched. The doctors quickly agreed that the cause of death was due to internal bleeding, but an autopsy had to be carried out for their medical records. It was standard hospital procedure.

After screaming for what seemed like an eternity Phoebe was given a strong dose of valium to help calm herself and then escorted to another Wing of the hospital to keep her out of reach of any inquisitive patients. The doctors had ordered the patients and any non essential employees off the ward until they were authorise to return. All the patients were situated in the canteen, their conversations mainly on how Annie died and which one of them would be next?

Yet again, Lucile sat on her own near the back of the room. She watched in silence as several of her fellow patients cried hysterically, ranting on about whether it would be them to be Freddy's next victim. A part of her wanted to laugh at them, but she kept it at bay. Her thoughts soon drifted back to the nightmare from earlier and how she could figure out some way of getting Freddy to listen to reason. If she could get him to sit down in some quiet relaxing environment then perhaps he would be friendlier towards her.

Her eyes drooped down towards her chest and her mouth curled up into a sly smile. He couldn't hurt her earlier, then that possibility that he was denial about liking her was probably true. But if he truly hated her guts then why couldn't he injured her? Could she have some sort of hidden dream power that she didn't realise she had until now? She shook her head. No, it couldn't be. He had hurt her on their first meeting just last night. She let out a long agitated breath, more confused than ever.

"Are you okay Lucile?" asked the familiar voice of Nigel. She looked up from the table as he stood on the other side of the table. She causally shrugged her shoulders, "I'm alright"

He sat down, "So, did you have a dream of HIM last night? You know that guy?"

"Oh" she mumbled, "You mean Freddy? Yeah I had dream of him. He left his mark on me" she quickly rolled up her sleeve showing the bandage on her arm. "Just say I'm beginning to like him"

"W-what?" he asked in surprise, "You like him?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he's a cool sort o guy. Well, I'm sure he will be once I get to know him more. I didn't know he was real until I woke up"

Nigel grasped the edge of the table, leaning forward with concern, "Damn it Lucile. You know it's only going to end in disaster. No matter what you do OR say you won't be able to get through to him. He's not that kind of guy who wants to have a nice cosy chat! I think you say to your doctor in your next session about this, that you're having nightmares about Freddy"

She abruptly stood from her seat, "Look, just leave me alone right? I can handle myself perfectly fine!"

Nigel sighed and watched as she stormed away from the table. If only she knew how he really felt for her. Did she not realise that he was the only teenager in the whole of the D Wing to pay any attention to her, to even have a talk with her? She perhaps thought it was out of pity. But she was wrong. He saw her more than a fellow patient, but as a friend. He knew that if he didn't do something soon, then maybe she would never know…

**x x x x x**

Just under an hour later all the hospital patients on D Wing were allowed back to their rooms. Phoebe on the other hand had persisted that she didn't want to go back into her room and wished to be moved to another room. Lucile was glad that the doctors hadn't moved Phoebe in with her It was mainly due to also not wanting to move into Lucile's room as well.

Lucile waited patiently for her one to one therapy to begin. She sat in the office of her therapist/psychiatrist Doctor Barker. He stood at the tall metal cabinet, carefully flicking through the files upon files of cases until he came across Lucile's case. He was fairly tall standing at 5'10, with a thick black bushy moustache and thinning black hair. His deep brown eyes peered over a pair of thin rectangular framed glasses, reading small parts of her case. The doctor walked over to his large oak desk and sat at in his seat. Lucile sat facing him, lying slumped in her chair and appearing to be bored out of her mind. "How long is this session going to take?"

Doctor Barker smiled and took off his glasses, "It shouldn't be long. So, how are we today?"

"I'm good. I have to say" she replied and slowly straightened up.

He lifted a small silver parker pen and began to note down some points for her file. "Hmm. One of the doctors this morning mentioned to me that when you were at you had nasty wound on your arm. May I ask how you got it?"

"Well" she grinned, "I got it from my dream last night. Freddy Krueger gave it to me. I had my first ever nightmare of him last night"

The doctor nearly choked with alarm and he quickly began to note this down, "What? You had a nightmare of him? How did you know about him? Who told you?"

"Annie told me about him" she causally replied, "But there is no use in telling her off, seeing as she well you know…dead"

"Uh, well we'll have to try and organise a new therapy session for you to try and suppress what you know about him and get you booked into dream therapy sessions too. And…"

She waved her hand, dismissing these suggestions, "Don't you worry your silly little head about me Doc, I'll be fine and dandy!"

He locked eyes with her, his voice stern as he responded, "Look, you don't realise the seriousness of this. Your life is in danger. We need to go to these new therapy sessions, it's in your best interests. And as for the hypnocil we've just heard news that a new consignment should be here in the next few days. I'll arrange with Doctor Hansen to schedule you into a dream therapy class for either tomorrow or the next day. She can give you advice on how techniques that would help you wake up if you fall asleep and find yourself in danger" he got up from his seat and crossed the room to large glass medical cabinet. He opened the glass doors and rummaged through the various bottles and packages until he found what he was looking for. Turning back to her he held out a small white bottle, "This will help you stay awake"

She resultantly took it off him and read the blue label.

FAST ACTING STAY AWAKE TABLETS.

She gave scornful snigger, "Like it's going to keep me awake"

"It will have to do until we get our new consignment in" he commented, "Have you any questions?"

Crossing her arms she shook her head, "Nope"

"Okay then" he sighed, "You may leave, but if you have any questions or just need to talk then you know where I am"

She shrugged her shoulders and left the room. The corridor was scattered with patients wandering to their own therapy sessions while a few doctors rushed up and down past her. She turned into the patients corridor and slowed down as she neared Annie's room. Curiously she peered through the doorway. There was the strong smell of disinfectant and soap, more than likely what the orderlies had used to clean away the blood. A small smirk began to play at the corner of her lips and she quickly trotted down toward her room.

She climbed onto her bed once she entered her room and mused thoughtfully over what was the best way to approach her next visit to Freddy. Lucile had noted that on the previous two occasions she didn't make much of an impression appearance wise. She had brought some make up with her to her hospital, well she had begged her mother to bring her makeup bag with her on her most recent visit a few days before. If she fixed up her hair, put some makeup and dressed up a little then she could have better luck in her next meeting with him.

Her shoes slapped loudly as she hopped merrily towards her wardrobe. She pulled opened the two large doors and flicked through the clothes until she came across a silver knee length dress. Discarding the clothes she already had on she quickly changed into the dress and turned her attention toward her side dresser. Pulling out the first drawer she pushed aside the neatly folded tops and yanked out a small black makeup case.

She flipped open the case and carefully began to apply makeup to her face, with the aid of a small handheld mirror. Her numerous spots and bad ache were concealed with foundation, making her face seem more attractive than previously. There was a brown brush on the side dresser and slowly she ran it through her tatty hair, eventually tying it back in a ponytail.

A huge grin of content spread across her face as she stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't look that bad at all. She gave a few quick whirls, not noticing Nigel as he walked into the room.

"Why are you all dressed up?" he asked.

She yelped in surprised and spun around to him, her face quickly turning into an expression of rage, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I'm just checking up on you" he replied and took a few steps into the room, "You haven't answered my question. Why are you all dressed up?"

"Well" she giggled, "I'm meeting up with someone, you want to take a guess who?"

He groaned, "Look, just think about it please. Can't you see that if hurt you once before in the dream that he can easily do it again?"

She crossed her arms and glared, "He won't or well to be honest, he can't hurt me. Not anymore"

"W-what do you mean he can't?"

"He tried to hurt me earlier today when I fell asleep. He stabbed me directly in my chest. I mean he must have had his blades embedded about four inches into my skin. But there was no wound, not even a speck of blood!" she stated calmly.

Nigel gawked in horror at her and started to pace the room, shaking his head in disbelief, "No, no, no. I don't believe you. Freddy can control the dream world, he can do anything he wants! He must be tricking you or something"

"Believe me he stabbed me not once but twice in the chest and there was nothing! He even tried to kill me be slicing at my jugular! But look I'm still here!" she waved merrily.

"No, I've seen him murder my friend right in front of me! He has power over _everything_!"

Lucile looked at him, "You don't believe me?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't" he took a quick glimpse at his watch and sighed, "I've to go here, another stupid therapy session. I'll probably call back later ok?"

"Whatever" she shrugged and turned away from him.

He quietly left the room leaving Lucile deep in thought of how she could figure of some way to get him to believe her…

**x x x x **

Lucile slowly walked down a barren street. She was unfamiliar with her new terrain, but continued onwards nonetheless. The sky above was dark and in the distance she could hear the faint rumbles of thunder. Before drifting off to sleep she had touched up her makeup and put on some plain silver jewellery and a pair of silver sandals, nothing too extravagant.

Her eyes darted about the street, wondering why she was here and not at the power plant. Wasn't that were he mainly haunted people in their dreams? A restless sigh escaped her lips. Where the hell was she walking to?

Her pace quickened, but a few seconds later she slowed down to a stop entranced by the sight of an old decrepit house, it's lawn was un-kept with various broken children's toys and bikes broken and mangled on the long thick grass. The windows of the house were boarded up, while any of the glass that could be seen were shattered into pieces and the tattered old curtains could be seen fluttering inside the house. Upon the room were green tiles that were dirty and had a few missing. The door to the house was painted a blood red, with the numbers 1428 in gold brass.

Lucile's eyes were wide with awe at the house, it seemed to draw her closer as her feet moved slowly up the pathway towards the red door. A loud cackle of thunder erupted from the sky above, followed by yellow streaks of lightening and then soon the rain began to pelt down.

Slowly, the red door creaked open revealing a dark hallway. Taking another quick steps forward she now stood at the entrance peering cautiously into the house. There were a few childish giggles from behind her and she quickly spun around to face the ghosts of the Elm Street children. Two young boys were dressed in black suits and were throwing a red ball to each other. Just a few feet behind them were three young girls aged between seven and ten were dressed in white dresses, their curly hair tied back in red ribbons. They sang hauntingly as they played jump rope.

The children all sang in unison.

_One two Freddy's coming for you_

_Three four better lock your door_

_Five six grab your crucifix_

_Seven eight gonna stay up late_

_Nine ten never sleep again_.

A smile played at the corner of Lucile's lips and swiftly turned back to the doorway, entering the house.

"This must be Freddy's home" she thought out loud. The door slowly creaked shut as she inched down the dark hallway into dimly lit living room. Three set of eyes watched her every move as she ventured further into the house, studying her new surroundings. The dream demons had kept Lucile's presence in the dream world from Freddy until the time was right. Carefully they probed her mind, scrutinizing her thoughts

Lucile stopped in the middle of the living room, knowing that a good way of getting to talk to Freddy was to make the atmosphere calm and peaceful, like a candle lit dinner.

Her legs kicked into gear and she sprung forward, pushing open the two double doors to the kitchen area and to her surprise the dinning table was all set out for her. White linen cloth covered the oval table and was decked out with the finest cutlery and decorated plates. Two set of red and green candles were lit in the middle of the table while a large bottle of red wine was set out along with two wine glasses. A huge grin of delight covered her face and she turned towards the kitchen counter were several platter of food were laid out. This was exactly what she had in mind!

She clapped her hands in glee, not noticing a chorus of chuckled from the darkness of the hallway. It seemed to her that whatever she thought of in her dream would happen, this was a testament to it!

But only she knew that it was due to the dream demons intervention.

Sitting down on of the chairs she neatly placed one of the cream napkins on her knees and waited for Freddy to come. She hoped he wouldn't be long as her stomach was starting to talk to her - she was getting hungry!

Minutes rapidly went by and there was still no Freddy. She huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms, her patience wearing thin. She threw the napkin on the table and was just about to get up from her seat when the sound of footsteps coming from the basement caused her to still her actions. He was coming.

The door to the basement was flung open and Freddy came into view, his face snarling in anger at the sight of her, "Oh, fucking no!"

"Hello Freddy" she chirped, "And how are you this afternoon?"

"I was doing great until you turned up, you creep!" he spat and turned to walk away.

Lucile stomped her feet as she stood from her seat, "Hey! You come back here right now! Look, what I've done for _you!"_

He froze in his tracks and glanced over at the kitchen counter and dining table. A romantic meal? Was she joking or what? What did he have to do to get rid of this bitch? Well, if he couldn't kill her then maybe he could scare her so fucking much that she would come to her senses and leave him alone, for good!

"Aw" he hissed and turned to face her, "Did you do this all for old Freddy, huh?"

"Yeah, it's great" he lied and stalked over towards the kitchen counter. He glanced at the platters of food, chuckling darkly, "Hmm, something smells good"

She nodded in agreement. Soon her face went tight with worry as the platters of food began to hover above the counter. Freddy smiled manically, "Here have some food!"

The platters of food were flung in her direction and her face and upper torso was covered. But not in food, but in maggots, long thick eels, spiders of all shape and sizes and thick worms. She screamed violently and swiped and swatted at her hair, face and chest desperately wanting them off her.

A barrage of hysterical laughter came from Freddy who turned towards the red and green candles, flicking a single blade at them. The flames shot upwards like a flame thrower and the fire flickered across the ceiling filling the room with thick dangerous smoke. Lucile coughed and staggered to her knees, crawling forward through the flame infested room. The wooden floor soon gave way to the cool concrete floor of the boiler room. She glanced up and noticed that the smoke had filtered away and that she could breath more easily.

Kneeling on the spot she gently touched her face and noticed that her makeup was a complete mess. She could feel the mascara running down her face as she was now in tears from that nasty joke he had played on her.

Shaking her hair a few remaining worms and maggots fell onto the floor and she angrily stamped on them. This Freddy was a tough cookie to break! With a grunt she headed onwards.

From high above on a long steel catwalk a lone figure materialised in the dream. Nigel. He groggily stood and grasped the railing looking left then right. No one was near. He leaned forward and peered into the depths below, noticing Lucile walking slowly down the passageway. Nigel turned to his left and began to rushed forward towards a long spiralling staircase hoping to get to her on time.

Lucile had now strolled into a long narrow metal corridor. There was a long two inch gap along each wall, about neck height to her. Her feet gathered some pace but it appeared to be that the corridor was never ending.

There was a soft buzzing noise from behind, like that of a saw. She gulped with fright and whirled around to see a circular razor sharp saw whizzing it's way out of the thin gap on the wall. "Oh, shit!"

It whirred with incredible speed and started towards her. She spun on her heel and ran with all her might. In front of her at the end of the corridor was Freddy, laughing madly, "Off with her head!"

There was a cry of horror as Nigel rushed into the corridor. His eyes went wide as the large circular saw connecting with the screaming Lucile. Her head was instantly severed from her body, blood spraying everywhere and it rolled several feet forward, until it stopped just feet from him.

He was too late…


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6:

For a few seconds there was a stony silence. Freddy stared at the decapitated corpse silently then a sly smile formed on his face. He chuckled darkly then soon burst out into hysterical laughter, "Hail, hail! The bitch is dead!"

Nigel stood still. His whole body was frozen with fright and shock. She really was dead. _Dead_! Blood slowly rushed to his head, as he regained movement of his limbs. His head gradually turned to look at Freddy who smiled darkly and pointed a blade at him. "Hey kid, you're next!"

Nigel took a hesitant step back, but again froze in his tracks noticing a movement from behind Freddy. There was a startled gasp as his mouth popped open in horror, "Oh…my…god. What the hell?"

Tilting his head to the side Freddy seemed perplexed and followed Nigel's gaze behind him. Lucile's decapitated body began to jerk and twitch as though her corpse was being electrocuted back to life. The fingers stretched and twiddled together, while her arms stretched out patting the ground as though searching for something.

Her severed head.

Nigel and Freddy immediately turned their gaze towards her head. Her eyes were wide and blood shocked, for a few seconds nothing happened. Then suddenly her lips took a deep intake of air, then exhaled loudly. Her eyes twitched and blinked a number of times, then shot up towards Freddy, "You rotten pig! Why did you have to do that FOR?"

There was a rustling from Lucile's body that slithered to a kneeling position, it's hands still searching for her head. "Over here!" she shouted, "I'm right in front of you!"

Her body slowly stood and took a few unsteady steps forward. Her left foot struck her severed head by accident sending it rolling forward about five feet. Freddy glared at it and took a jump back out of it's way. For once in his life, Freddy Krueger was speechless. How the _**hell**_ was she doing this?

Turning slightly he watched as her body staggered by him and Nigel towards her head. Her arms stretched out reaching down to grab her head. Pieces of skin dangled down from the severed red flesh, while trickles of blood came from inside of her head onto the floor. Lifting it over her bloodied neck, she plunged it down onto it and with a sickening squelch twisted it around until she was completely whole again. The thick red laceration that circled her neck faded away leaving her skin unblemished and smooth as though nothing had ever happened.

Lucile smiled arrogantly. She turned around to Nigel, "Didn't I TELL you that he couldn't hurt me!"

"Uh…huh" he stuttered, his mind still stunned.

"FUCK!" Freddy cursed loudly. He was ready to blow his top as yet again, he had failed in another attempt to get this bitch out of his way, "Why don't you _leave _me alone?"

Folding her arms across her chest Lucile shot daggers at him, "Just say I don't take no for an answer, Freddy"

He glared at her in return, eyes flaring with undeterred anger. Flexing his bladed glove he knew he had to take his frustration out on someone. Someone who could actually _feel_ pain and _bleed_ until they were dead. Freddy's eyes flicked towards Nigel who knew exactly what was going to happen. He bit his lip nervously, "Oh, shit"

Lucile gasped realising this as well. She bravely stepped in between Freddy and Nigel, squaring up to Krueger, "You leave him alone Freddy"

"Now listen you little shit" he growled, "Seeing as for some strange reason I can't kill or even hurt you, I need to take out my frustration out on someone and Nigel here is the perfect candidate! So move it!"

Nigel gently grabbed Lucile's dress with his right hand, tugging her back slightly as his left index finger quickly tapped the back of his right hand five times. It was just in the nick of time as Freddy suddenly rushed at her, his blades raised high. He brought them down towards the duo, but they went right through them as they vanished from the dream.

Lucile sprung up on her bed, panting heavily. Her head jerked towards the figure of Nigel as he jumped out of his seat. Whirling around to face her he began to pace the floor, his hand shakily fidgeting with the rim of his t-shirt. "My god! You were right all along Lucile! He can't hurt you. You're like invincible or something. Are you into dark magic or something and haven't said to anyone? There has to be some explanation as to why Freddy can't hurt you!"

She raised her hands hushing him, "Wait, would you calm down. I don't know why he can't kill or hurt me. I have an idea it might be to do that he is in denial. I think he likes me…well, whatever the reason is I'm grateful for it"

He mused over this and then sat by her side, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Here is what I think. I believe you have this amazing dream power and I think you should say to one of the dream therapists. Then they could possibly try and figure out how to use your gift and help the rest of us"

"No!" she brushed his hand away from her shoulder, "I'm not telling anyone! They'll end up doing freaky experiments on me! I don't think so. I'm keeping secret to myself and you had better not say a word to ANYONE"

An irritated sigh left his lips, "Right ok" he stood to leave but spun back to face her, having caught onto something that she had mentioned earlier that day, "Wait one second! You said that Freddy hurt you when you first dreamt of him. Something must have happened in your next encounter with him to make you gain this power you have. Can you remember what happened the next time you dreamt of him?"

"Stop asking me so many questions!" she cried, becoming annoyed at his constant interrogation, "I don't remember"

"I'm sorry" he replied softly, "It's just that I'm curious that's all. It would just be a good idea if you could perhaps help the rest of us…you know"

"I know. But I just don't know why I have this power. If I did know then I would be running around this place boasting about it and rubbing people's nose in it. You know how brash I can be"

He chuckled, "Yeah, you can be a right bitch sometimes"

"Yep" she grinned, "Look I'll see you later. I'd like to have some time to myself"

"Oh, ok" Nigel walked out of the room waving goodbye as he left. Lucile quickly closed the door, then let out a soft sob. Rushing towards her mirror she groggily glared into it, tenderly touching her neck. If she didn't have this power in the dream then she would have really died. The thought of this chilled her. The question was how did she really get it?

****

x x x x x

There was a loud anguish scream that resounded throughout the boiler room. It's owner was a young girl of no more than fourteen. The reason behind her screams was due to the fact that she was being tormented by Freddy Krueger. He grunted and cursed as he repeatedly stabbed at her chest, creating deep nasty wounds that quickly spewed out vast amounts of her blood. The raven haired girl gasped in pain, her body slowly becoming limp as her life drained from her.

Despite knowing that the girl was dead Freddy continued to plunge his blades into various parts of her body. He had to somehow eradicate all the anger and frustration that his body was filled with. Freddy glared at the girl's dead face, imagining it that freak show Lucile's face instead. "If only it was" he thought out loud. Then all his troubles would be over. He gritted his teeth and sunk two of his blades deep into the girl's eyes, thick red residue and blood dribbled out of her eye sockets and with a sickening plop he pulled her eyes out. His bladed claw scarped against the concrete floor as he wiped the remains of her eyes off his blades and slowly climbed off her corpse.

Slowly, the body began to float a few inches off the floor and disintegrated into a white light that soared into chest. Sighing gutturally he took off into one of the passageways behind him. He was still pissed off at Lucile and would be for a long time until she was dead and out of his way. "Damn stupid slut" he muttered softly, "Why does she keep on stalking me like this? What have I done to deserve this? Huh? Can someone please answer me this damn question? WHY?"

Freezing in his tracks he whirled around sensing the presence of the dream demons behind him. They floated feet from him and smiled, "Why Frederick, what is wrong?" the bulkiest of the demons asked, "You seem…unhappy?"

"DON'T use that name again, you know I hate it!" Freddy spat furiously, "Of course I'm unhappy, wouldn't you be if some psycho-bitch was stalking you and declaring her undying friendship towards you??"

The shortest of the demons chuckled, "We think it's kind of cute in a way. Maybe you need a little companionship"

"Cute?" Freddy gagged in revulsion, "I think it's disgusting. Have you seen her face?" he waved his claw at the wall behind him. A vision of Lucile's face quickly appearing, "She is hideous! I can't stand the sight of her! You all know what happened to my last relationship? With Loretta? In the end I killed her for being so damn nosy. Why do you think I would even consider in hooking up with his…thing?!"

The third demon glanced at his two counterparts and then back at Freddy, "Well, I'm sure you're a little lonely down here by yourself"

Freddy shook his head, "Not really, I have my children to keep me company. Whenever they fall asleep they keep me company in our little games" he smiled, "Then when we're done I'm kill them. But it doesn't matter if I'm lonely or not, I just don't want her hassling me!"

"Then just talk to her"

"Talk? Like a conversation? No, she'll probably just jump on me and try to have her way with me! Ugh, not thanks!" Freddy cringed, "There is no way I would want to kiss her!"

The demons glimpsed quickly at each other, a plan formulating in their minds. "OK" the first demon spoke, "I'm not sure what you want us to do"

Pointing a blade at the demon Freddy hissed, "Find out why I can't kill the bitch! I can hurt any other brat that falls asleep, but it seems I can't hurt her. I want to know why! Does she have a dream power like Kristen and her friends use to have?"

"We'll see what we can do" the demon replied, "But try to relax"

"Relax?" Freddy snapped, "This girl is slowly but surely going to make me a have a nervous breakdown! Just do something and _fast_!"

The dream demons quietly watched as Krueger stormed off into the distance, more than likely looking for another poor innocent victim to take out his ongoing anger out on. Chuckling menacingly they turned back to each other. The shortest of the trio smiled at the demon who had suggested the idea of using Lucile as a pawn to unhinge Freddy's mental state, "You were right. Freddy is starting to break and it's only been one day"

"Yes, it's been a success so far" he grinned, "Let's see how long Freddy can take it"


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

Flicking through the pages of an thick navy book, Lucile browsed the paragraphs hoping to find something to lead her to some discovery about this power she had somehow come to gain. She was the only person occupying the games room, sitting at the back of the large room. She had requested any books about dreams or nightmares from the library from the second floor. Unfortunately they only had one, and to Lucile's dismay it had nothing of remote interest. Only information of what parts of the brain were connected to dreams and what happened to the body's responses when one has a severe nightmare.

Upon turning the last page she slammed the book closed, groaning out loud. "Damn this" She stood from her seat and ventured back out into the corridor that had a few patients wandering aimlessly up and down, hoping to delay lights out seeing as it was nearing 10.30pm. Lucile avoided them as best she could, marching onwards eager to find Dr Hiller, one of the dream therapists in Westin Hills. A few junior doctors strolled by, but they ignored her just wanting to get home as soon as they could after a long and stressful day.

Lucile grunted softly to herself, annoyed. But her eyes soon fell upon a male orderly pushing a small medical cart into the adjoining corridor. Trotting after him she called out, "Excuse me?"

He turned to face her, sighing, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Is doctor Hiller still about?"

"No" he shook his head, "He left about an hour ago"

"Shit one" Lucile grumbled, "What time will he be in at tomorrow morning?"

The orderly glanced at his watch, "About nine or so"

"Right, ok" Lucile nodded, "Can you say to him that Lucile wants to talk to him as soon as he can?"

The man gave curt nod, grinning naughtily. "No problem. Loopy Lucile wants to have a word with him"

Flipping him the middle finger of her right hand she snapped back, "Go screw yourself, jackass!"

He laughed harshly and watched as she rushed back down the corridor towards her room.

Lucile flew through the doorway of her room and flung the door shut behind her. Pacing the room frantically she thought of how she could find out the answers to her countless questions. There was no access to the internet in the hospital and from what she read in that book, there was literally nothing that could help her.

Inside she knew what she had to do. She had to go into the dream once again and ask Krueger himself, he could be the only being that could answer her questions. It was the only way.

****

x x x x

Yellow flashes of bright lightening blazed across the dark ominous skyline of Springwood. Lucile trudged wearily along the barren deserted streets, heading towards Elm Street. Approaching the corner of the street she soon found the street engulfed in a dense mist. Cautiously she moved onwards taking her time. She came to a stop at the edge of the pathway leading to the front door of the Elm Street house. The mist soon evaporated showing the old decrepit house looming in front of her.

Breathing deeply Lucile stormed up to the red door, "Freddy!"

Silence.

She cried out in frustration and furiously banged the door several times with her clenched fists, turning and twisting the door without no success. From behind her came hushed quiet whispers. Whirling around she came face to face with several young children, three girls and two young boys. All of them aged between five and ten. The three girls had their hair tied back in ribbons and were wearing white dresses, while the boys wore dark suits and white shirts. It was the same children she had seen in her previous dream that sang that eerie song.

Lucile's face softened and she smiled sweetly, "Hello" she stepped closer to them and knelt down to talk, "Do you know where Freddy is?"

One of the little girls' with light green eyes spoke up, "He's inside the house"

"OK" Lucile glanced over shoulder, "Do you think he would open the door for me?"

"Are you Lucile?" the girl asked.

She nodded.

"Then he won't let you in. He doesn't like you"

"Right" Lucile grumbled, rubbing her head in thought. She would have to find some way of getting his attention. A sly grin formed on her face and she beckoned the children closer to her, "Where did you learn that song? The one two Freddy's coming for you song?"

"We made it ourselves" one of the boy's replied. "We sing it to try and warn others. But it doesn't work, as people always seem to enter Freddy's house and then they die. Freddy likes us to sing it"

"So, it's like a signature theme or something" Lucile muttered to herself, "Would you help me? If I give you some new words for the song could you sing it for me? I mean, whenever Freddy is about? Please?"

The huddled together, discussing it amongst themselves. It was their first ever time being propositioned by someone for help or assistance and it was for someone who Freddy despised with all his black heart. Turning back to Lucile they replied in unison, "Yes, we'll help you"

Fred Krueger stalked the landing of the haunted Elm Street house, dragging his metal talons along the tattered and worn wallpaper, leaving four long slash marks. He was _so_ bored. The teenagers that were locked up in Westin Hills were successfully managing to stay awake, to his aggravation. So, the chances of a good gory kill on this night were slim. His boots pounded heavily on the old wooden steps as he descended the staircase towards the hallway.

Turning right at the bottom of the staircase Freddy advanced towards an old busted grey settee and sat down, hoping to relax and wait until some stupid brat fell asleep. Leaning back in his seat, he allowed his ice blue eyes to flutter close. The only sound in the room was of his steady breathing. A single blade tilted his brown fedora head down ever so slightly.

The soft haunting voices of the past Elm Street children floated in from outside as they began to sing the famous jump rope song. Freddy smiled darkly to himself, knowing that on several occasions that this would always help him mellow out and relax. Once the song had ended it started yet again, but the wording of the song were different...

_One two Lucile likes you_

_Three four give her a try once more._

_Five six she wants to give you a kiss._

_Seven eight would you ever be her date?_

_Nine ten she wants to be your friend_...

Freddy lurched up from his seat. Eyes wide with fury.

The red door flew open revealing him to the children. The two young girls who were turning the skipping rope looked at one another with worry and quickly dropped the rope, staring at Krueger with apprehension.

"What the fuck have you done to my song?" Freddy hissed, glaring at each of them.

They whimpered, not replying. This in turn enraged Freddy who viciously lashed out with his bladed claw at the nearest girl. Four long cuts were not carved into her chest that bled heavily. The young girl slid to the floor, crying in pain. "I asked you a question you stupid little shits!"

The remaining children whimpered and one of them quickly piped up, "She asked us to do it!"

Freddy crouched down to the young girl, "She?" She shivered as he tipped her chin up with a blade. "You mean that meddling bitch, don't you?"

She nodded once, "Yeah, it was her"

He stood, groaning with annoyance, "Get out of my sight! Now!"

Freddy was soon standing alone, the children having scampered into the street. His chest heaved and puffed, his blood boiling with unmanageable vehemence. To think that this girl would use_ his_ children in such a way as to screw up his song? It was uncalled for.

That _bitch_!

He dashed back into the house, his head jerking to his left towards her as she sat on the couch. She smiled at him rather nervously, "Hello Fred" patting the space beside her, "Please sit, I think we need to talk"

His eyes narrowed with suspicion and he walked towards her, "What the hell do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I have some questions to ask you"

"Questions?" he murmured. She was up to something, he knew he had to be on his guard. He couldn't attack her as he wouldn't be able to injure her in any way and it would be a waste of his time. Also, there was no use in him using his powers to disappear as she would probably 'pop' up somewhere else in his dreamworld. He was in a no win situation either way, so he would have to bear her for the time being. Sliding down on the seat, Freddy managed to keep a good distance between himself and Lucile. "Well, I have some questions I want to ask you too"

She raised an eyebrow, curious, "Really?"

"Yes" he gave a shrug of his shoulders, "Where did you get that special power? I can't hurt you and you _must _know why"

She chuckled, "Actually, I was going to ask _you_ that. I don't know how I got that power. I thought you might know"

"I haven't a damn clue"

"Aw shit" Lucile moaned, "You could hurt me the first night I met you, but now I'm like invincible to your attempts to mutilate, maim and decapitate me!"

Freddy sighed out loud, leaning back slightly in his seat. So, they were both clueless on this whole situation. This was fucking great! He turned his gaze towards her, focusing on her mind hoping to find out if she was lying to him or not. Visions of her life flashed through his mind, one aspect of her life intrigued him and to an extent worried him. Her previous obsession with Carl Adams. "So, you've murdered someone, that's why they've locked you up? You're parents declared you to be insane?"

"Oh please" she laughed, "That jerk is history. Gone and forgotten. All I'm worried about is why you can't hurt me and why you don't like me or even to just give me a chance to be your friend?"

"Firstly, I don't like you. I _hate_ you!" he snapped, "Secondly, I'm not interested in relationships or having any type of friendships with anyone. Got it?"

"But why?"

Freddy shrugged, "I'm not good with relationships"

She sat forward, "Maybe that can change. What happened in your life to cause you to feel this way"

A deep groan rumbled in Freddy's throat. He hated thinking about his living life, especially Loretta and Katherine. After what had happened with Loretta, he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't let anymore near him in any sort of emotional way. They would betray him, he knew they would. Loretta would have if he had kept her alive and Katherine certainly did, not once but twice! There was no way he would tell any of his life to this girl. It was private, _very_ private to him.

Lucile waited patiently for him to reply. Out of the blue a strange thought flew into her mind, as quick as lightening. Maybe he just needed a little bit of comfort and consolation.

"How about giving him a kiss?" came three gravely low voices. Lucile's eyes went wide and slowly she looked about the room, searching for the source of the voices. Where did it come from? She looked back to Fred. He for some peculiar reason hadn't noticed the voices in the slightest. It seemed that he was frozen. The only part of his body that he could move were his eyes that blinked every few seconds like normal. Why couldn't he move?

Lucile shifted uncomfortably on her seat, contemplating over and over whether she should give him a kiss or not. As if answering her own question, the voices came again, "Go ahead. _Kiss him_!"

Taking a deep breath she inched towards him and leaned forward towards his face…


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

Lucile's lips pressed softly against Krueger's rough scarred mouth, tenderly kissing him. It was unbelievable, this was her _first _ever kiss and she had never in her wildest dreams imagined it would be turning out like this.

Gradually she urged the kiss deeper and slowly began to wrap her arms around his neck. But in a quick flash she was catapulted across the room and smashed into the back wall with a clutter. Freddy had somehow managed to break free of his trance and lurched up from his seat, spitting out in disgust, "Ugh you kissed me! You WHORE!"

She brushed a few pieces of dust and cobwebs from her hair and stood, "Well, you didn't object. You weren't moving!"

"You must have put another spell on me you bitch!" Freddy roared.

"No!" Lucile cried, " I never done anything!"

Freddy took a step back, "Well, you're not going to get a chance to pull another one of your tricks on me!" with a thrust of his bladed claw he forced her out of the dream into the waking world. Freddy turned and stormed out of the room while in the furthest depths of the dream world the dream demons laughed coldheartedly at Freddy's expense.

Sitting solemnly on her bed Lucile was as more confused than ever. There had to be some way that she received these powers. From what she knew Freddy was once human and therefore was given these dream powers by some other person or entity. So the most rational conclusion was that whoever gave Freddy his powers must have also gave her the powers she had. If only she had access to the internet. Her head shot up at the thought of this, why didn't she think of it before? Nigel had a laptop, she knew that he did as she would occasionally see him in his room typing away. Glancing at the clock which read 3am she trotted over to he door, hoping that Nigel would still be up. "Of course he would be up. Freddy would be after him if he fell asleep. Stupid" she grumbled to herself and headed silently down the hallway.

****

x x x x

Freddy however paced the boiler room, finally finishing off explaining to the dream demons what had happened earlier in Lucile's dream. They attentively took note, nodding at regular intervals to suggest that they were all ears. On each of their gruesome faces dark smiles played at the corner of their lips, but they managed to remain stern and concerned.

"I still can't believe it" Freddy hissed stopping in front of them, "She kissed ME! Urgh, it was horrible. And to make things worse she even used her tongue! It was like kissing a fish" he gagged and spat again on the floor.

"Perhaps she is letting on that she doesn't have a power. You know very well how girls can be so devious"

Freddy glared at the demon, "I probed her mind and she hasn't a clue how she got her power. Have you three any fucking suggestions? I mean, I did ask you to find out why she has this power and have you?"

The demons glanced at each other, the bulkiest floating towards Krueger, "The next time she falls asleep we'll enter her dream and ask her some questions. Is that satisfactory for you Frederick?"

Freddy flinched at being called by that named again. "It'll have to do" he pointed an index blade at the demon, "You had better find me some good answers or…"

"Or what?" the demon snapped, eyes glowing warningly, "Remember Krueger, we gave you these powers and we can easily take them away and send you back to hell. _Forever. _So, don't threaten us"

He let his bladed claw fall to his side, growling. "OK. Just get me some answers and fast" With one last glare at the demons Freddy stormed off. Each demon looked at each other, knowing that it was about time that they met this Lucile face to face.

Lucile rapped gently on Nigel's door. The patter of feet soon sounded from behind the cream door that creaked open, revealing the tired and jaded face of Nigel as he gulped down what was his eighth coffee that night. "Hi, c'mon in. You want some coffee?"

Lucile nodded and walked over to the chair beside his bed, "Yeah thanks"

He pulled a secret stash of coffee from behind his wardrobe and began to pour out two mugs, "Are you okay?"

"Not really no" she answered honestly, "I had a dream about Freddy again. Look, now I know this seems crazy and maybe to you a bit stupid. But something happened in the dream. I was talking to Freddy and he was listening for once"

He gave her a shocked look.

"Yeah, strange I know" she sighed. "But then all of a sudden he couldn't move. Like he was paralysed or something and then there was this voice telling me to kiss him. And uh I did"

Nigel coughed, spluttering out coffee onto the floor. "W-what? You kissed Freddy?" There was a small tinge of sadness that flickered in his mind at this sudden piece of news. Perhaps he should tell her how he really felt.

"Yeah" Lucile continued, slowly, "Then Krueger pushed me away as though he regained control of his powers. Then he forced me awake. He was really pissed"

"So, you have more powers than you realise…"

"I've told you, I don't know how I got these damn powers. I need you to help me. You're the only one I can talk to. I want you to search the internet for me. Just anything to do with dreams or any theories or myths to do with dreams. Anything at all"

He went around to sit facing her, "I'll do anything I can. But first I want you to know something" he blushed slightly, "I like to think of you as more than a fellow patient. I'd like to think of you as a friend and I hope that maybe you could feel the same way"

Her mouth popped open in shock, "You want us to be friends?"

"Yeah…if that is okay with you?"

"I don't know what to say…" she replied, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Look, just forget about it for now. Let's get searching for stuff on dreams, huh?"

She nodded and smiled. He knelt down and reached under the bed for his laptop.

"Lucile, what are you doing in here?" came a commanding male voice from the doorway.

The two teenagers swung their heads towards the owner of the voice, one of the male orderlies. He glare at Lucile, "You know the rules. Everyone is to be confined to their rooms until 8am in the morning. Now, back to your room"

Lucile huffed dramatically and slowly walked towards the doorway, "Don't forget to do that for me Nigel, please"

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow then"

She nodded and followed the orderly out of the room. Annoyed she headed back to her room and shut the door behind her. This night was getting worse by the minute. First she was more or less rejected by Krueger and now Nigel had opened a whole new can of worms by declaring that he wanted them to be friends. She had never once thought of him as a friend and to have him say it to her face made her feel anxious. She didn't know if it was in a good or bad way. Sure he was a nice guy, he would always talk and make time for her during the last few months of her time in this place. However, she never thought nothing more of it. Maybe it was time to re-evaluate her thoughts about Nigel.

Well, she would think about it tomorrow. She flung herself back onto her bed and cuddled against her pillow and allowed her eyes to flutter shut.

Lucile moaned softly her eyes flicking open. She found herself lying on a hard gravely surface. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness that engulfed her. Pushing herself off the ground she reached out to touch a wall to her right. It was made of rock and covered in a sticky residue. Gagging she wiped it off on her t shirt and took a few tentative steps forward. She knew that she must be in some sort of cavern, but where was it? Edging through the darkness she moved forward and saw in the distance a soft orange glow as of that from a fire. As the darkness began to fade as she advanced through the cave she noticed that the ground was covered in the skeletal remains of humans and the residue smeared on the walls was blood. She shuddered slightly and came to a immediate halt as three serpent creatures suddenly appeared in front of her.

The Dream Demons.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Author's Note:

Thought I'd drop by and say **_thank you_ to everyone who has reviewed - you know who you are! I really appreciate it!**

Darkness aka Paula.

****

Chapter 9

"Hello Lucile" the demons growled in unison. The continued to stare at Lucile who was glued to the spot, her limbs frozen like ice. She was mesmerised by the sinister creatures in front of her.

Slowly, blood flowed back to her right arm allowing her to move as she gave a small wave, "Uh…hi"

The demons gave her three malicious grins. The shortest of the demons soared towards her stopping a few feet before her. He gestured to her right, "Please have a seat"

Following his gaze Lucile apprehensively gulped, worried at the so called seat he motioned to. It was nothing but a collage of bones and skulls assembled together in the form of a chair. "No thanks. I'm fine standing" she shook her head.

"As you wish" he chuckled, amused by the look of horror carved into her face.

Lucile shifted uneasily on her feet, "Uh, who or what are you?"

"Well my child" the demon leered, "We are demons"

She rolled her eyes, snapping quickly, "A-duh! I know that, but what kind of demons!"

The demons sneered at her, not pleased with her cynical remark. The bulkiest floated towards, "What are you doing right now Lucile?"

"I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"Well, there you have it" he hissed.

"Oh" Lucile nodded, murmuring softly, "You are dream demons. Cool"

As it began to set into her mind that they were dream demons Lucile realised suddenly that she was right, Freddy was given his powers. By them. Tentatively she took a step back, "May I ask you a question?"

"By all means. Yes" the demon grinned.

"How did I receive my powers? I know I don't have that much of a dream power, but I just want to know did you three have anything to do with it?" she asked, eager for them to reply.

The lead demon glanced at his two counterparts, smirking. "Yes, we gave you your powers. They are…limited for the time being"

"Right…but why? Why did you give them to me?"

"We feel that it was the right time for Krueger to gain…some friendship. And the only way we could hopefully help him is to bestow some of our power to a girl who seemed like the perfect candidate and it came down to you" the demon smiled darkly.

Lucile shook her head, "But wait! He doesn't like me. Freddy hates the sight of me!"

"He's just playing hard to get" the demon said bluntly, "Believe us, deep down inside his twisted soul he just wants a little friendship. Please try not to be so downtrodden when he rejects your advances. He just needs a little time"

She sighed, nodding. "Right, so I guess I'll have to keep trying then"

"Yes" the demon smiled cunningly, "Do be patient"

"OK. Thank you…I think. Um, yeah. Would it be okay if you could wake me up now as this place is freaking me out?"

The demons cast a glance at each other, chuckling. In a flash she was plunged out of the dream. Lucile shot up in her bed, feeling slightly more relieved to have discovered the truth about her powers. Well, so she believed. But in the back of her mind she was still not totally sure about what had been disclosed to her. It was her first time ever meeting them and there could be the possibility that they were lying to her and it was just part of a cruel trick on their part. She grabbed a nearby cream nightgown, pulling it on her. She would have to talk to Nigel about her predicament over breakfast.

"No! Please!" screamed the grief stricken voice of a young thirteen year old girl. Her short brown hair was damp with sweat, while beads of sweat trickled down her quivering face. She lay on the grated floor of the boiler room and stared up at the monstrous Freddy as he raised his bladed claw above her chest, ready for the final fatal blow. His left scarred hand was clenched tightly around her neck. He gave a cruel cackle, "Beg all you like bitch, it won't save you!"

Just as he was about to strike out at the terrified girl, the three gravely voices of the dream demons echoed from behind him, "Freddy, we need to speak to you"

Freddy craned his neck over his shoulder, sneering, "Can't you see that I'm fucking busy?"

"The girl can wait" the lead demon snapped angrily. With a flick of his eyes the young girl was flung against the ground, her arms and legs spread wide her body motionless.

Freddy cursed softly and turned to face them, "What is it? This had better be quick"

"We've spoken to Lucile and have some answers for you"

His eyes went wide with anticipation, "Really? What did the slut tell you?"

"It seems that Lucile has some sort of unknown psychic ability that allows her to mimic or should I say _absorb_ your powers"

Freddy glared at them in astonishment, "Absorb my powers? So, she is making me weak?"

The demons nodded, trying to keep at bay their wicked grins, "In a way whenever she is around you she can absorb your powers and therefore limit yours"

"Fucking bitch!" Freddy roared, "Have you any suggestions on how she can be stopped?"

"We're still working on that aspect. Our advice is to try and keep away from her as best as you can" the lead demon suggested.

Freddy scoffed. "That's easier said that done"

Glimpsing at each other the demons began to fade away, "We'll leave you back to your business Krueger"

Freddy nodded once and slowly turned back to his prey, smiling slowly, "Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you sweetheart" he drove his blades deep into her chest.

****

x x x x

Nigel's bony fingers danced across the grey keyboard of his laptop, typing the words 'Dream Demons' into the Google search bar. Lucile excitedly sat at his side, staring at the seventeen inch screen as several links appeared. They had met during breakfast period where Lucile had told Nigel about her dream earlier that morning and her meeting with the strange serpent like creatures that called themselves Dream Demons.

Once hearing this piece of news, Nigel was keen to find out more about these demons and brought Lucile back to his room after breakfast was over. He was deeply intrigued but not wholly convinced that these beasts would willingly give her these powers and as for the reason behind it, he found it a little bizarre to say the least. But he hadn't said anything to Lucile, well not yet anyway.

His eyes carefully scanned down the page and he quickly clicked on the fourth link down.

**__**

Dream Demons: Myth or Fact?

Several paragraphs appeared in red writing against the backdrop of a black and grey screen. They both leaned forward and read the information closely, scrutinizing every word. Nigel rubbed the rim of his chin before speaking, "So, they're from hell. They originated from the beginning of time when God created man. The devil in turn created demons. All different varieties. These demons give you nightmares, but it wasn't all that they could do. It states here" he pointed to a small paragraph near the bottom, "that the demons have been searching for the most wicked and heinous person imaginable then they would give them the power to make dreams real".

Lucile nodded, "So when Freddy was being burnt to death in that fire they came to him and made a deal"

"Yeah" Nigel replied, "It says that they inhabit the host's mind and give them the gift of immortality"

"Right"

Nigel straightened up and sighed, "Lucile, please don't be angry at me. But I'm going to be honestly blunt. You have only met these demons, why would you believe that they would willingly give you these dream powers?"

She crossed her arms, "They mentioned to the that they believed that Freddy needs some company, friendship in a way. That's why they gave me my powers"

He gave an exasperated sigh and nodded. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure. A little more research into these creatures needed to be done. They were up to something, he had this strong feeling that they were. Doctor Hansen would be the best individual to talk to. "I've got to get myself ready for my therapy session here. Want to meet up later say in the games room after lunch?"

"No problem. See you then" she gave a small wave and left his room.

Powering down his laptop began to make his way out of his room towards his dream therapy session. He knew that Doctor Hansen had the most information on dreams and the theories of how the mind worked when someone dreams. Another reason why he was assigned to Westin Hills was his experience and research into myths of dreams and demonology.

Taking a right turn into the corridor he caught a glance of Doctor Hansen walking down towards his room. Rushing forward he called out, "Hi Doc!"

The doctor stopped in the doorway and smiled as he saw Nigel rushing up to him, "Hello Nigel, you're early today"

"Yeah" Nigel replied staring seriously at the grey haired doctor, "It's just that I need to ask you a few questions. To me it's a little important"

"OK. No problem. Come on in"

Nigel smiled and stepped into the spacious room and settled down on the maroon sofa facing Doctor Hansen's desk. On the large wooden shelf behind the desk were various books regarding theories about dreams and demonology. Doctor Hansen went to the corner of the room where a large tumbler of pure orange juice sat on a small table along with several glasses. "Want something to drink?"

Nigel nodded and watched as he began to pour out the drinks into the glasses, "Thanks" The main thing that most of the patients in Westin Hills liked about Doctor Hansen was how he treated them with respect and tried to make them at ease at each of their therapy sessions.

"Right" Dr Hansen muttered, handing the glass of juice over to Nigel, "What questions to you want to ask me?"

Sitting forward slightly Nigel took a long sip of his beverage, "Yeah. Um, seeing as you're the most experienced doctor in Westin Hills that deals with dreams and myths about demons and the like. I want you to tell me what you know about the Dream Demons. I've looked them on my laptop and well I think they may be linked to you know…him"

The doctor nodded slowly, "Yes that is right. There are some doctors in Westin Hills and one other doctor I believe in another city close to Springwood that are adamant that Krueger's powers to control and manipulate the dream world is due to his connection to the dream demons"

"Uh-huh. Isn't it correct that the demons have to enter the host's mind to enable them to have any sort of power?"

"Yes"

Nigel leaned forward a little more, "Would it be possible that anyone else can gain powers from the dream demons? Like for example can the dream demons if they wish choose to give power to someone who is alive?"

Doctor Hansen tapped his parker pen on the table, "They would have to inhabit that person's mind too. But then why would then the demons want to give their power to someone else when they have Freddy. I'm sure you know all too well about Krueger's crimes when he was alive. To the demons it seems that Freddy was the perfect choice to bestow the dream powers to"

"This is going to be strange" Nigel began slowly, "But Lucile has got it in her mind that she has this dream power that makes her invincible to Freddy's attempts to kill her or harm her. I find it difficult to believe. She met these demons in the dream last night and from what she has told me, they have mentioned to her that they gave her his power to help her become closer to Freddy. To be his friend in a way. I think it's a load of bullshit. I think they might be using her"

Hansen slowly nodded, agreeing. "You could be right there Nigel. I seriously doubt that the demons would willingly give their power to anyone other than Krueger. It seems irrational"

"Totally. Have you any ides on how do defeat them?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry no. We are still researching in ways to do so though, but it is taking a long time to gather and process the information"

Nigel sighed sadly, "Right. OK"

"Please don't be downhearted, we are trying our best" the doctor reassured.

"But there have been others who have tried to beat Freddy? Yeah?"

"Yes. But they have only succeeded for a short time. He always seems to come back"

"Do you know who has defeated him before? Any names or maybe how they defeated him before?"

"No" he shook his head, "There were rumours flying about several years back about people in the past who confronted Krueger, but because of the danger of more people throughout the town finding out about him the town authorities decided to destroy any evidence about past survivors who fought Freddy"

Nigel gave a short bitter laugh, "But people have still found out about Krueger. Haven't they?"

"Yes" Doctor Hansen heaved a long exasperated sigh, "Yes, there still is some sketchy information about him in the town. I think we should finish our session for today. You seem kind of agitated. Same time tomorrow then?"

Nigel stood from his seat and smiled, "Thanks doc. Sorry for hassling you with them questions"

"No problem. Take care"

Exiting the room Nigel quickly spun on his heel down towards the patients wing. He had to get in contact with Lucile and quick. She had to know that the demons could be tricking her…


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

"I don't believe you!" Lucile spat fiercely. She causally flicked through an old magazine as she lay lazily on her bed. Nigel stood at the window having finished telling her his idea on how the demons could be tricking her in some wicked way.

He took a few steps towards the bed, sighing, "Please Lucile, you have to believe me. I know there is something going on with those creeps!"

Sitting up Lucile folded her arms, giving him a stern look, "Well I need evidence Nigel. I just can't take your word for it"

"You don't trust me? Is that it?" Nigel asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"No, I do trust you. It's just that maybe doctor Hansen doesn't know everything about these demons. They probably did give me these powers. But if that isn't the case I need proof to say otherwise. You understand?"

"I do understand, but it's just that Doctor Hansen does know what he is talking about" Nigel persisted, "He has a couple of books on the dream demons. I saw them in his room. Maybe you should talk to him, he's better than explaining these things than me"

"I'll talk about it later ok? I've a therapy session in the next half hour" she lied, "So, I'll see you later on"

He sighed, disappointed that she didn't take heed of his warning. Slowly, he walked out of the room and jumped slightly as Lucile slammed the door behind him. Lucile flung herself onto her bed, annoyed that Nigel had ruined her happy mood. Perhaps he was just a tad jealous that she had been given this dream power and _not _him. She rolled onto her back, sniffling back a few stray tears. "Jealous idiot" she grumbled out loud. Her eyes began to flutter close as she allowed sleep to overcome her.

****

x x x x

She woke to find herself sprawled on a dirty catwalk high above the boiler room. Reaching out to her right she shakily grabbed the railing and pulled herself to her feet. It was dark and the only sound she could hear was the constant humming of boilers and other machinery. She craned her neck over the railing, looking down below. There was the faint echo of footsteps. She smirked, knowing that it was Freddy.

She broke into a quick jog down the catwalk looking for any sort of ladder or staircase that would lead her down to where Freddy was. A smile crept across her face when she came across a steep shaky staircase. With caution and at a very slow speed she made her way down step by step, holding onto the rusty railings very tightly. At the last step she noticed a figure dart down an adjacent passageway. She grinned, "Freddy" and rushed after him.

Freddy anxiously glanced over his shoulder, spotting her chasing him. He growled with discontent and sped up. He had to get away from this meddling bitch! He turned into the next passageway and to his horror it was a dead end. "What the fuck?" he hissed. There couldn't be any wall here, he was sure of it. He knew this power plant like the back of his hand.

There was the patter of feet from behind. He spun around as Lucile came into view, stopping several feet form him. "Hey, why did you run away? Are you avoiding me?"

He took a small defensive step back, "Of course I fucking am! You're like a leech!"

"What? What do you mean by that?" she cried.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Lucile" he hissed, "You are like one of them leeches that latches onto something or in this case someone" he pointed at himself "and suck them dry! Drain them of their life!"

"No, I'm sorry" she stepped forward a few feet, "I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Don't you dare come any closer!" Freddy flinched, glancing about for some sort of escape route, "I'm not going to allow you any more opportunities to absorb more of my powers!"

"Absorb?" she scratched her head, confused. "Freddy you have it all wrong. I never absorbed your powers. I was given my dream powers…"

"Don't talk bullshit!" Freddy intervened, "The demons told me that you are absorbing my powers and making me weaker!"

She stamped her feet on the ground, growing frustrated. "I'm not! The dream demons gave me my powers, damn it!"

Freddy scoffed at such a wild suggestion, "You're nothing but a compulsive lair! They would NEVER do such a thing! I was the only one they gave the dream powers to, not you. They inhabit my mind, not yours! You understand that you slut?"

"Well" Lucile crisply replied, "They must be lying"

Freddy's eyes narrowed slightly and he pointed a razorblade in her direction, snapping back, "I don't think so" In a flash he charged past her, throwing her against the wall and disappearing down a dark passageway. Lucile collapsed to her knees, her head jerking up to where Freddy had vanished towards. What the hell was going on here? Why did the demons tell Krueger one thing about how she got her powers and tell her something completely different. They had to be lying to one of them, but to who?

Walking drowsily in the dinner line, Lucile had managed to evade Nigel for the last hour or two. There was a chance that if she told him what had happened in the dream then he would smugly smile and say, _I told you so! _As to rub more salt into her wounds. She had to find out who the demons were lying to and she knew that she would need Nigel's help in order to do it. If the demons were lying to her then why? But if the demons were lying to Freddy then they must have some sort of hidden agenda against Krueger, but what?

She trudged forward a few more feet in the queue and handed out her plate to the catering assistants who were serving out the meals. Two large spoonfuls of mashed potatoes, slices of meat and mixed vegetables were slumped down on her cream plate. She mumbled a quick 'thank you' and walked towards the cutlery stand to gather a knife and fork.

Nigel stepped up beside her, face worn and tired. "Hi, we need to talk some more of what was mentioned earlier this morning"

"Let's sit down, ok?" she began to walk towards an empty table to their right.

As they both sat down, Lucile quickly asked. "Do I seem like a leech to you?"

He glared at her, perplexed by such a question, "What?:

"It's just something that Freddy had said to me earlier…"

"A leech?" he muttered.

"Uh, yeah" she grumbled and pushed the plate of food away. She wasn't in the mood for eating, "He said that I was a like a leech and was somehow absorbing his powers from him. In the way that a leech would suck the blood out of someone"

"He thinks that you're taking the powers off him? What makes him think that?"

"Two words" she moaned, "Dream demons"

He leaned back in his chair, not liking where this was going. "Oh…shit. But they said to you that they gave you the powers"

"Exactly. But I'm not too sure now. They have to be lying to one of us and I want to know who!"

Nigel tapped the top of the table with his fingers, thinking. "We should dig a little deeper into Krueger's history and see what else we can find out about him. There is the possibility that the demons are lying to both of you"

"Both of us?" Lucile's eyes went wide, "I would understand if they lied to me, but Freddy? They gave the powers to Freddy when he died. There has to be some reason why they would lie to him!"

Nigel stood from his seat, nodding. "That's what I intend to find out. I keep telling you that this whole scenario is nothing but a trick, a deception! I'm going to ask about and see if anyone knows anything else on Freddy and if they have any information on the dream demons"

Lucile grabbed his arm as he was about to leave. "I'll help out. Two heads are better than one"

He smiled softly, "Good. We'll back in the games room in say about an hour?"

She nodded once and they went on their separate ways. The hour slowly went by as each teenager stopped several patients to ask them what they knew about 'him'. Some were cooperative and would share whatever information they knew about Krueger in the privacy of their own rooms. While on a few occasions the patients would bluntly tell them to '_**fuck off'** _to their shock and disappointment. Especially to Lucile, who had to bit her tongue to refrain herself from shouting back obscenities in retaliation.

Soon they arrived in the games room once the hour was up. Tired and in need of some refreshments they headed towards the vending machine in the corner of the large room. Nigel's right hand rummaged through his pocket and pulled out several cents, slotting them into the machine. He pushed two buttons that displayed 'lemonade' and waited for the drinks to be poured out.

Lucile sat on a single seat near the window and thanked Nigel as he handed her the beverage. He settled on the seat next to her and turned to face her. "So" he took a sip of his drink. "How many people did you get talking to? Did they tell you much?"

She took a long gulp of her drink and set it down on the table in front of them, "Not too many. I got speaking to three people. The rest of them weren't too friendly seeing as I'm not that popular in this place"

"Ah, right. What did you find out?"

"Basically, some rumours about people who confronted Freddy back in the 1980s. They defeated him or so they thought, but he kept coming back. More than likely due to the dream demons"

He nodded, agreeing. "I found out that too. Did you get any names?"

"There was a girl called Nancy Thompson. I think she was a daughter of a senior policeman who was involved in Krueger's death. She was one of the kids whose parents were after Freddy and burned him alive"

"Yeah. That's right. At first he got his revenge on the people who burned him, by going after their children" Nigel sighed.

"Nancy defeated him first, but several years later she helped some of the other Elm Street children defeat him too. But at the end she died. He killed her just before they stopped him" she muttered.

"Aw, shit one" Nigel grumbled.

Lucile drank the rest of her beverage and threw the plastic cup into a near by bin, "I got another name too. A guy named Jesse Walsh. He supposedly confronted Krueger about 5 years after Nancy first fought Freddy. I don't have much information, just that he defeated Freddy with the help of a girl named Lisa. But shortly after maybe a few weeks later they both died"

"Freddy came back" Nigel grimly said, "Well, I found out about Jesse too and another girl called Alice Johnson. She was a friend of the last Elm Street child Kristen Parker Freddy killed her during this time, it was sometime in the last 80s. Maybe 1988 or so.. She defeated Freddy a few days after her friends and brother were murdered. Then Freddy came back again and got his vengeance on her by killing her boyfriend and two close friends. But yet again, he was defeated not just by her. But by her unborn kid and Freddy's mother. Her spirit to be exact"

"Wow" Lucile shakily breathed, "This is crazy. I can't believe there was so many people who fought and succeeded in stopping Freddy. Even if it was just for a short period of time"

"Uh-huh. And a part from that incident a few years back at Camp Crystal there were survivors. Not sure where they came from. But it was sometime before the town was reopened. In late 1999, but rumour has it from what was told to me it didn't happened in Springwood!"

Lucile laughed in disbelief, "Well, it seems that Freddy isn't all that invincible as what he makes out to be!"

"Damn straight" Nigel concurred, "It's got me thinking. If you were the dream demons and someone whose power you gave was failing you time and time again, wouldn't you be a tad bit pissed at them?"

"Of course, anyone would" Lucile replied. She bit her bottom lip, knowing where this was leading to.

"I think there is more to these damn demons that meets the eye. I think they are misleading both of you"

"Like they're using me in some sick twisted game?"

He gave a slow nod, gently squeezing her shoulder, "Look, try not to think about it. I have to go here. My mom and dad are visiting me soon. See you later"

She mumbled a low reply. He gave her one last look of concern and turned on his heel out of the room. He knew that Lucile was one hundred percent right. The dream demons were using her and he knew why…


	11. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

Nigel motionlessly sat in the corner of his room. His tired eyes gazed out his bedroom window towards the dark overcast sky. Every few seconds he would curiously glance at his bedroom door, wondering where the hell his parents were? It was nearing half 6 and visiting hours were only until 7pm.

He grunted in annoyance and stood, beginning to pace with room. The light bulb suspended in the middle of the ceiling began to slowly flicker on and off. His head craned up to watch as the light continued to flick on and off, its speed increasing. Nervously he stepped backwards towards the doorway, then with a loud shattering bang the light bulb exploded sending sparks flying across the room.

Nigel jerked backwards, tripping down a step. His body slammed harshly against a hard steel staircase, his head and limbs bouncing dangerously against the steel. He groaned and moaned in agony as he came to a stop at the bottom.

Nigel's eyes fluttered open and he groggily raised his head to stare at his new surroundings. He knew it so well by now. It was the power plant. Pushing himself to his knees he let out another groan, "Damn this shit"

The young man staggered to his feet and wildly glanced up and down the damp hot corridor. There was no sign of Krueger. Not even the faint screech of metal upon metal in the distance.

He let out a long shaky sigh of relief. But Nigel knew he had to keep his guard up nonetheless. Freddy was somewhere about. Sluggishly he began down to his left walking through a thin layer of smoke. He swatted it away with his hands and it soon faded as he entered into the boiler room. The furnace was fully operational, red and orange flames vibrantly flickering inside the rusty furnace. Nigel wiped at the trickles of sweat upon his face. He hated this place, it was always _too_ hot.

There were heavy footsteps from behind him causing Nigel to freeze with terror. Suddenly a figure stepped up behind him a single blade tapping him gently on the shoulder. Yelping loudly, Nigel spun around and quickly backed away from Freddy.

Giving a sly smirk, Freddy casually stated, "I was wondering when you would turn up"

"Stay the fuck away from me Krueger!" Nigel responded.

Freddy laughed and to Nigel's surprise he crossed his arms, "Don't worry boy, I ain't going to kill ya! I just want you to do something for me. A request or should I say an _order!"_

"An order?"

"Yes" Freddy growled, "Tell that bitch Lucile to stay away from me. You understand?"

"But…" Nigel started.

"No buts you little shit!" Freddy quickly interrupted, glaring at him, "You tell her from Freddy that if she doesn't stay away from me that I'll hunt down every person she has ever cared about and mutilate their bodies so _much_ that they'll need to identified by their dental records!"

Nigel swallowed. "Freddy you've got it wrong. Lucile doesn't have any dream power. The demons are lying to you both!"

"No. I don't think so" Freddy's eyes narrowed, "That's were you are wrong. They would never lie to me, NEVER!"

Laughing bitterly Nigel took a small courageous step forward, glaring at him. "If Lucile has this so called special power to drain you of your power then how could you hurt her on the first night you met her? You hurt her Freddy! She had four long lacerations from your" he pointed at Freddy's bladed glove, "claw!"

Freddy thought back to that night, remembering it clearly. "Hmm, yeah that did happen"

"You had your powers then. That was before the dream demons put in action this plan of theirs"

"Plan? Huh?" Freddy sneered, "Just for one second I believe you. Why would the demons play me for a fool? Give me one good damn fucking reason!"

"One reason? How about I give you several reasons!" Nigel declared and began to count them out by using his fingers, "First there is Nancy. Then came Jesse. Then Nancy again. Alice did it twice too. The second time with the help of spirit of your mother and her unborn child. There was another person who defeated you just before the town was rebuilt. And lastly Lori Campbell"

Freddy's eyes went so wide that it seemed that they were ready to pop out of their sockets, "How the hell do you know them name?"

"Just say I dug a little into your history. By the way who was the other person that defeated you?"

Freddy closed his eyes and hissed, "Some little bitch called Katherine"

"OK" Nigel gave a small nod, "Now do you understand why the demons are plotting against you?"

Freddy slowly began to pace back and forth, talking to himself more than Nigel. "They were mistakes all of them. I let my guard down with everyone of them brats! Not once has the demons mentioned it to me. About my…failures"

"Maybe they were just biding their time until it was right to make their move. They're using Lucile to make you suffer. They know that you hate company and so they are screwing you over by using Lucile"

Freddy crossed his arms yet again. The tips of his bladed claw delicately tapping his left arm. He knew that Nigel could be right, but he had to be totally sure before he confronted the demons about this. "You know I think I need to do a little digging of my own on what you have told me"

"What? You don't believe me?" Nigel cried out.

"Did I say that?" Krueger snapped back.

"Uh…no, you never. But you're not really sure are you?"

Freddy gave him a stony glare, "Just say I don't trust people that easily" In a blink of an eye Freddy disappeared leaving Nigel all alone with his thoughts.

****

x x x x.

Nearly half an hour had passed since Nigel's little talk with Krueger. He had been walking aimlessly about the massive power plant waiting on Freddy to reappear. But he hadn't. He stopped half way down a murky corridor and for what seemed like the hundredth time he raised his right hand and with his left index finger tapped the back of his hand five times. But yet again it still hadn't worked. He was still asleep. He cursed to himself in aggravation and was about to head onwards when three ghastly creatures came into view. The dream demons. His mouth slowly went agape with horror, "Oh, shit!"

The demon trio floated ominously several feet before him. Eyes glowing brightly with rage. The meddling fool had discovered their plan. The lead demon spoke up, "So, Nigel. You've figured it all out haven't you?"

"Yeah, I have" Nigel replied nervously, "You're just using Lucile as some sort of pawn against Krueger!"

"Well, we have every reason and right to! He has disappointed us so many times that he needs to be taught a lesson" the demon spat.

"Have you three ever heard of you know talking to him? Letting him know that you are pissed off at him? Instead of manipulating some girl and using her feelings and emotions towards some guy who doesn't give to shits about her?" Nigel asked.

The shortest demon gave a wicked laugh, "We think it's more _fun _this way"

Nigel rolled his eyes, not amused. "Yeah, it's fucking hilarious!"

"We've waited years upon years for Krueger to admit to us his failings, his mistakes!" the lead demon began again, "But he is so arrogant and smug that he simply thinks that his failures were nothing and that we had forgiven him and forgotten all bout it. Time and time again we would bail him out, set him free from hell. And what gratitude do we get? Nothing! We plan on continuing with our plan and won't let an interfering little shit like you stand in our way!"

Nigel bit his bottom lip knowing exactly what they meant. He turned to run but all the feeling from his legs suddenly vanished. He collapsed to the ground attempting to crawl away. The demons towered over him and blew a thick red mist over him. Coughing and gasping, Nigel struggled to breathe as though the air was being sucked out of him. His vision became blurry, his body shuddering on the floor until his limbs went limp.

The three demons glided over his body, inspecting it carefully. They turned to each other, dark cruel smiles creeping across their hideous faces. They were all jubilant seeing that this 'obstacle' to their plan had been eradicated. With one last glance at the body they faded out of the boiler room.

After several minutes Nigel's motionless body began to shake and jerk back to life. His voice was deeper in pitch and more gravely as he muttered harsh obscenities. As he climbed to his feet, his skin and body sizzled and melted. His form shaping into Freddy's. He had successfully managed to trick the demons into believing that he was Nigel after the boy had woken up from his dream. He flexed his blades, eyes flashing with fury. Them fucks had been playing him all along. It had to come to an _end_. No one screws with Freddy Krueger.

Demon or no demon.


	12. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

"We've talked to your doctor and hopefully you'll be able to leave Westin Hills in the next week or so. Isn't that good news?" Nigel's mother chirped happily, smiling at her son. He sighed and nodded giving a small smile pretending to be excited. In fact he wasn't at all thrilled at the prospect of going home. His only worry at this time was getting to Lucile and talking to her.

His father gently nudged him in his side, "What's up kid? You should be pleased that you're getting out of here. You've always said that you hated this place"

"I am happy, believe me" he gave another fake smile.

"That's good" his mother grinned and hugged him warmly, "We'll see you tomorrow evening yeah?"

He nodded again and exchanged a hug with his father. "See you tomorrow"

They waved him goodbye and exited the room. Nigel went to his door and was about to shut it when Lucile stepped into the doorway, "Is it ok if we can talk?"

Nigel took a step back and smiled. This time his smile was completely genuine. "Yeah, of course. C'mon in"

She thanked him and walked towards his bed. He closed the door behind her and turned around. She fiddled nervously with the rim of her oversized t-shirt with her scrawny fingers, "I think I owe you an apology"

"An apology?" confusion read on his face, "What for?"

"For doubting you" Lucile muttered, "I've been thinking about you've told me over the last few days and well I believe you're right about the dream demons and my supposed powers"

"OK…why the change of heart? Not that I'm complaining or anything"

Lucile sat on his bed and crossed her arms, "I just got thinking. Who in their right mind would want me? I'm not exactly supermodel material am I? I'm just boring ugly me"

He went to her side, "Don't be so hard on yourself" he blushed, "I like you. Really I do. You have to realise it doesn't matter what way you look on the outside. It's your personality that counts"

Lucile's mouth parted slightly in shock, "Um, thanks Nigel. I appreciate it" she smiled sweetly, "Do you have any stay awake tablets?"

"I have a large stash of coffee instead" he replied.

She stood from the bed, "That'll be great. I have some mugs in my room and some other provisions too. Doritos! I'll go get them"

He chuckled and watched as she jogged out of the room. Inside he was relieved that he had told her his feelings, but a little disappointed that she didn't reply in the way he had hoped for. Maybe she was too shy.

Lucile had arrived in her room and was busy rummaging through her small side dresser near the window. She pulled out two large packets of smoking cheddar BBQ Doritos and a few bars of plain chocolate. She placed them in a small plastic bag, unaware of a strange thick white mist seeping through the small ventilation shaft to her immediate right at the very bottom of the wall. It grew in density rising higher and higher into the air. She sniffed curious as to the strange smell lingering in the air. Turning towards the source of the smell she let out a small sharp cry, stumbling backwards.

The mist soared towards her face. Holding her breath Lucile turned away attempting in vain not to breathe the gaseous anomaly into her lungs. It had to be a trick by the dream demons, she knew it. She tired to push herself to her feet but instantly felt light headed and staggered back down onto her knees. Her eyes became heavy and with a groan she collapsed to the ground, falling unconscious.

Nigel had finished rearranging his room. He had moved one of the chairs to the other side of his bed near a small table where he had set a small deck of playing cards. There had been several times when he had stayed up all night playing poker, jack change it or gin rum with anyone who wished to play. It was a good way of making the night roll in quicker.

Sipping his can of diet coke he glanced at the doorway, wondering what was taking Lucile so long. He went to the doorway and peered down the corridor towards her room. The door was slightly ajar. Slowly, he made his way down towards her door and rapped it three times. "Lucile are you ok?"

There was no reply.

His hand reached out and pushed the door open. Soon his eyes went wide with fright as they landed upon Lucile's body lying slumped on the ground, sleeping. In a flash he was at her side, shaking her. "Lucile! Wake up! Damn it!"

He threw one of her arms over his shoulder and half dragged/carried her towards her bed setting her down gently. Grimly he sat on the chair beside her and leaned back closing his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep…

****

x x x x x

The temperature suddenly increased ten fold. Sweat trickled down Nigel's groggy face as he opened his eyes. A female voice broke the silence, "Nigel are you ok?"

He turned towards Lucile and took a nervous glance at his new surroundings. They were perched high above the boiler room on a metal catwalk. "Uh, I'm ok. What about you? I found you in your room"

"Yeah" she grumbled, "The demons must have sprung a nasty trick on me. There was this thick white mist in my room. It must have been sleeping gas or something"

"Shit one"

"Tell me about it. I've tried that technique you showed me to wake up, but it isn't working"

Nigel slowly stood, looking over the railings down below, "What about burning yourself? That might work"

Lucile climbed to her feet, "OK, we'll try that" They both clutched each other's hand and cautiously began to journey downwards to the boiler room below.

Freddy waited patiently in the boiler room for the demons to appear. He had made them aware an hour earlier that he need a rather urgent talk with them regarding a certain individual. Sensing their arrival Krueger spun on his heel as they materialized a few feet before him, "Yes, Krueger? You wish to talk to us?" they asked in unison.

Freddy gritted his rotten teeth, trying to keep his anger at bay for a little while longer. "Yes. We need to have a chat about this Lucile situation"

The lead demon glimpsed at his counterparts and then back to Freddy, ready to reply when he shut his lips. He sensed not just one presence but two. Lucile and Nigel. But how could that be when Nigel was dead. They had murdered him just under two hours ago. What the fuck was happening?

A wily smile crept over Freddy's face. He knew exactly what the demons were thinking. Now they would find out that Nigel's death earlier was just a façade on his part. "What's wrong? Is there some little piggy in the dream world that shouldn't be here?" he asked innocently. His whole body and voice dramatically changed into Nigel's, "Did you really think that you killed Nigel?"

The lead demon roared, "It was you!!"

Freddy laughed triumphantly and turned back into his true form just at the moment when Lucile and Nigel entered the boiler room. The lingered at the edge of the room, watching Krueger and the demons argue.

"You've been screwing me around these last few days!" Freddy snapped, "I know it was all a sick game on your part and NOW it's going to come to an end"

"And why should we end it?" one of the demons demanded, "You have given us no reason to end it!"

"Why should I? I've done nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong?" the lead demon hissed, "Don't make us laugh. You are nothing but a failure. We've been let down by you so many times" he waved a bony hand towards the flames in the furnace. Suddenly the flames faded away to reveal what seemed to be flashbacks of Krueger's defeats by the hands of Nancy, Jesse and Lisa, Dr Gordon, Alice, Jacob and Amanda, Katherine and Lori. Each of them banishing him to hell.

Freddy glared at each of his adversaries, sneering back at the lead demon, "They were nothing. Just stupid mistakes. Maybe if you've given me greater powers I could have…"

"Don't make stupid pathetic excuses Krueger" the demon interrupted, "Admit it, you are nothing but a failure. We've given you chance after chance to redeem yourself and you have not once been grateful or thanked us. We've given you powers beyond your wildest dreams. We deserve a little bit of respect"

Freddy gawked at them, horrified, "Respect? Respect?! Maybe if I received some respect first then I would return it. You of all people know how I hate company and over the last few days you've been trying to hook me up with…this!" he pointed a blade at Lucile.

She held her hands up in defence, "One second. I didn't know they were planning this! They've been playing me for a fool too you know!"

Freddy ignored her and turned back to the demons, "If you make sure she doesn't interfere in my work…then I may just let all of this fall by the wayside"

"Oh, no Frederick. That just won't do. We demand an apology!"

"An apology?" Freddy nearly bowled over with laughter, "You want me to apologise? You three mustn't really know me that well after all these years. Freddy Krueger doesn't apologise to ANYONE. It's not my nature"

Freddy grunted in surprise as he was flung backwards against the searing hot furnace. An invisible force held him against the hot metal that scalded his already burnt flesh. The demons growled, glaring at him. "Freddy, we'll give you an ultimatum. Apologise and we will set you free to do what you will to these two piggies as you like to call your prey. Or…"

"Or what?" Freddy spat furiously, struggling vigorously.

The lead demon grinned manically, "We will strip you of your powers. Make you human once again. But we will keep you trapped in the dream world along with Lucile. We could easily pull her into a coma and the two of you would be in each other's company for a very long time…"

Freddy cursed in annoyance, glancing at Lucile who didn't seem keen on the idea either. Nigel tugged her back slightly, whispering, "I think we should get out of here"

But she didn't move, she wanted to know what Freddy's answer would be. The demon floated forward towards Freddy and demanded, "Freddy, what is your answer?"

Freddy remained tight lipped. He was so stubborn. He just couldn't apologise, it would make him seem weak. Quickly a odd sensation swept over his body. He jerked his head down towards his left hand, eyes wide in shock as his scarred hand began to return to normal. But that wasn't all that he noticed. He felt and saw the glowing white souls of his children being sucked out of his body, his powers being drained away. He cried out, "No! What are you doing? Give my powers back. I _need_ the souls of my children!"

"Then say the right words and we'll return them to you" the demon smiled.

Freddy closed his eyes, knowing that this would be the most strenuous thing he had to do in his entire life - both alive and dead. He couldn't bear the possibility of his powers being taken from him, being human once again. It was his worst nightmare. Slowly, his ice blue eyes fluttered open staring straight at the demons and he mumbled, "Sorry"

"What was that?" the demon asked.

"I'm sorry" Krueger mumbled again, slightly louder.

"We can't hear what you're saying" the demons sneered.

Freddy roared in anger and frustration, slamming his bladed claw against the furnace. He shouted, "Alright! I'm sorry! I apologise! OK?"

The demons chuckled and soon the invincible force loosened it's grip on Krueger. He straightened up, fixing his sweater and fedora hat. "Right, would it be ok if I could have the souls of my children back? I have some matters I would like to attend to" he nodded in the direction of Lucile and Nigel.

There was a low whoosh of air and suddenly Freddy doubled over, feeling a strong surge of power flowing through every inch of his body while his skin turned from being normal to his horrible third degree burns. He grinned as he knew that the souls of his children were back where they belonged. Within his body. He twisted around towards Lucile and Nigel spreading his arms out wide, "It's show time kids!"

With a quick twist of his blades both of the teenagers had disappeared.

Lucile found herself outside an all too familiar house. The home of her former obsession Carl Adams. There was red and green police tape surrounding the lawn and the entrance to the house. Two abandoned police vehicles were parked on the street. She prudently made her way up to the doorway and ducked underneath the tape into the hallway. There was a strong stench of dead in the air. She gagged a little and moved gingerly toward the living room, the crime scene area. There were splatters of blood smeared over the cream leather sofa and a pool of blood on the wooden floor. Just above the pool of blood was the corpse of Carl Adams. His dark hair was saturated with his own blood. His blue t-shirt was ripped while a long sharp kitchen knife was embedded deep into his chest. His skin was badly severed, seeing as he had been stabbed to death twelve times.

Lucile whimpered softly. Sure she had seen his body before. But during that time she was in a complete daze, her mind was out of control. At the time the carnage and destruction she had caused to his body didn't faze her at all. She didn't stop to think about the brutality of her actions. But seeing it front of her now, it turned her stomach. It frightened her at what she had done. How could she be that sadistic?

There was a shuffle as Carl's body shuddered to life. He sat up, his eyes shooting open to reveal dark bloodshot eyes. She took a hesitant step back, not liking this one bit. Carl laughed insanely, blood spluttering out of his mouth, "Hey babes, miss me?"

Lucile shrieked, staggering backwards, "No…no, you're not real!"

Carl/Freddy smirked and climbed to his feet. Trickles of blood dribbled from his wounds onto the wooden floor. He staggered forward, leaving a trail of blood on the floor behind him. He outstretched his right arm, reaching for her while his other hand reached for the bloodied knife, "C'mon Lucile. We can finally be together in death!"

He plucked the knife out of his chest with a sickening squelch and flung it straight towards Lucile. She screamed and jerked out of the way, luckily the knife flew inches past her shoulder blade. She turned to run but was tugged back by Carl/Freddy. She gave him a sharp elbow in his side and twisted out of his grasp. He growled with rage and viciously slapped her face with his left hand. She cried out and stumbled to the ground. Carl/Freddy swiftly climbed upon her pinning her neck to the ground with his left hand. He leered at her as he changed back to his burnt form, "Time to die you ugly bitch!" he raised his deadly talons for the final fatal blow.

Lucile shut her eyes, awaiting her fate. But Freddy was hauled off her body. She sat up quickly to find Nigel driving a three foot poker deep into Freddy's chest with great speed. She gasped and jumped to her feet. Freddy groaned, spluttering and coughing on the ground. He glared up at Nigel who was separating him from Lucile. "Keep the fuck away from her Krueger!"

Gradually Freddy pulled himself to his feet and titled his head to the side, smiling. The poker poked out of his stomach right through his body and stuck out his back, "Oh, no. I've got unfinished business with this bitch! But you know Nigel if you really do want to stick around…feel free!"

The poker flew out of his body towards Nigel who couldn't move in time. He yelled out in unbearable pain as the poker pierced into his chest pinning him to the nearest wall. Lucile screamed thunderously and rushed to his side. He was barely alive, hanging onto his existence by a thread. She placed her hands at around his wound, trying feebly to ease the bleeding. But it was useless, she knew it. "Nigel, please stay with me. You're the only person whose ever cared about me. I should have told you this sooner, but…I like you too!"

With his remaining strength Nigel looked up at her, smiling faintly. At last she was finally admitting her true feeling to him. He gasped and slowly gave up his fight for life. He was gone. Freddy gagged at this showing of emotions, "Gah, you make me sick!"

Lucile sniffled and turned to face him, "You fucking asshole!"

"You know Lucile, you look even uglier when you're angry" Freddy cackled, "You really do need to sort out that acne…perhaps I can help!"

Backing away Lucile felt uneasy at Freddy's suggestion. She had to wake up. Unexpectedly she felt a sudden urge to scratch her face. Gently she began to scrape the rim of her face. Gasping she withdrew her hand and saw that her finger tips were covered in blood. Her whole face and neck began to itch, becoming unbearable with each passing second. She yelled out and began to vehemently scratch at her skin. Dozens of small red and green beetles suddenly crawled out from the wounds on her face and neck. They nibbled furiously at her flesh, drawing more blood. She cried out and fell to her knees, "Please stop it!"

He callously shook his head in discord.

She whimpered and gasped as more Freddy beetles began to slither from beneath the sofa scuttling towards her with lightening speed. They swiftly crawled onto her ankles and began to nibble and bite at her skin. She continued to scratch at her skin, swiping the beetles off her as fast as she could. But there were too many of them.

Freddy grinned at her and crouched down beside her, occasionally slicing at her already scarred and bloodied face. He hummed the Elm Street jump rope to himself while doing so. She groaned as more blood steadily flowed from her wounds. It appeared to her as the more the Freddy beetles nibbled at her flesh the larger they became. With her life withering away Freddy mockingly gave her a kiss on the cheek, "See ya!"

A few stray tears streamed down her face as the last thing Lucile ever heard was the cruel cold laughter of Freddy as he plunged his blades deep into her already bloodied and mangled face. He stood withdrawing his blades from her flesh. At last the bitch was dead. His own personal nightmare of the past few days was finally over…

********

Author's Note:

There you have it, the end. I hope you enjoyed the ending. I tried my best with the ending. I always find if hard to write endings to stories. I hope you liked reading tje story as much as I have writing it! Please review! Thanks!

Darkness aka Paula.


End file.
